My Side of Sword Art Online
by Heruseus
Summary: Welcome to SAO! This game will mess you up! Have fun!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Theo sat on his chair staring intently at his computer monitor. He had on his black and red headphones snug over his ears. He was listening to MMO Today, the largest MMO podcast. The speaker was hyped up for the release of Sword Art Online the world's first VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Role-Playing Game). Theo had played in the beta-test for SAO. His player ID was Heruseus. He smirked and took off his headphones. He turned off his computer. He went into the room of his sister Eliza, who had Down Syndrome, because he had to watch her. He looked at her and said, "I'll be back in a bit, don't do anything bad,"

Eliza just sat there watching her movie. Theo had a strange feeling. He felt like he wouldn't see his sister for a long time. He shook away the feeling and walked to his room. He grabbed his navy blue headgear, the Nerve Gear. The Nerve Gear was the device used to play SAO. He strapped the chin strap and pulled down the dark visor. He plugged in his Nerve Gear and lay down on his bed. He looked at the clock. 12:50 read the digital numbers. Heruseus sighed and waited for the excruciating wait to be over.

Luke was doing his stuff on Minecraft when Theo had texted him, Don't forget it's opening day.

I know that. Luke responded.

Luke shut off his computer and he put on his NerveGear. He double-checked that S.A.O was in the game-port. He checked the time. 12:52

Diane left her copy of Sword Art Online at her girlfriend's house. She ran over, grabbed the game, left and plugged in S.A.O. She smiled. She looked at the time, 12:54.

Stephanie sighed as she looked down on her NerveGear. I can't believe I agreed to play this game… She put on the NerveGear and lay down. She stared at the time 12:56.

Westin had been playing Minecraft with Luke until Luke logged off by saying; "Time to go," Westin took a minute to wrap up what he was doing. He closed his computer and walked out to the living room to check on his disabled sister, Sydney. He had to watch his two sisters. He went into the room of his other disabled sister, Carson. "Carson. I'm going to be in a game for a while. Shake my body if Sydney has a seizure. I'll get a message in game and I'll log out right away. Don't shake me for any other reason except for emergencies, got it?"

"Ok," Carson responded. Westin went into his room and put on the navy blue headgear. He checked the time. 12:57 huh? Nice. Just in time.

Bella was surfing the web and trying to text Theo, but with no avail. Man, Theo never texts back. Jeez, I hope he isn't ignoring me. She put on the NerveGear. It was almost time to go play.

Theo looked at the clock on last time. When the clock changed to 13:00 the 6 of them uttered the startup command, "Link start!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Death Game

Chapter 1: The Death Game

Theo woke up in the familiar, virtual world of _Sword Art Online_. In this world he was no longer the freak, Theo Widdicombe, but the hero, Heruseus. He began to run out to the field and hunt the wild boars out there. He continuously spammed sword skills until the boars around him were dead. He had taken no damage, but leveled up to level 2. He opened his menu and went to his skill slot page. On the page where several base skills. S.A.O had base, modern and advanced skills. Examples; Base: Speed, Modern: One-Handed Sword Mastery and Advanced: Riding. Heruseus had two available skill points. He put the both on his speed. There were only 5 base skills; Speed, Strength, Defense, Agility and Stamina. Base skills could gain skill points just by using them. For example, the more you run the higher your speed will become. The same went for modern skills. Advanced skills required skill slots. Heruseus put his skill points on speed. His speed was now 5/1000 as he had run to the field. He spent an hour or two hunting boars until he realized he had friends to find. When he went into town he saw a lean character with red spikey hair. Optic Flare A.K.A Westin. He was accompanied by A boy with spikey, black hair and a bandanna, Grimmjack A.K.A Luke. "Hey Grimm. That's and ugly bandanna," Heruseus snorted.

"S-shut up! It is a badass bandanna and you know it! Take it back!" Grimmjack wailed in his high pitched voice.

Flare couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't you laugh! At least I look like my real self!" Grimmjack retorted.

"Hey! That's rude!" Flare yelled.

"Yeah, I mean, he's only a little chubby," Heruseus laughed.

"One more move and I'll slit your throat," came a raspy voice.

I turned and looked down the nearby alley way. A hooded player held a dagger to a female player's throat. Heruseus recognized the player. The female was Diana A.K.A Diane.

"How do you expect to do slit her throat? We're in a safe-zone. Can't hurt another player," Heruseus snorted.

"I know that. I played beta. But she doesn't. Plus, if she doesn't hand over her col, I'll drag her to the field and kill her there," The hooded player snorted back.

"Tough guy huh? Let's duel. Beta versus Beta," Heruseus said.

"Ok," The hooded man replied, no emotion.

Heruseus opened his window and challenged the player to a duel. The player's name was Shinigami. The duel was the first to take his opponent's HP to 50%. Heruseus cracked his knuckles and drew his sword. Shinigami held his knife high and cried out, "When the Lord your God brings you into the land you are entering to possess and drives out before you many nations . . . then you must destroy them totally. Make no treaty with them, and show them no mercy,"

Heruseus stood there unnerved. "Just cuz you can recite Bible lines doesn't mean I'm scared,"

"You should be scared. Very, very scared. I have all the power in the universe to send you sinners to hell with my single dagger," Shinigami threatened.

"Ok, dude, I get the term role-playing game wants you roleplay, but jeez, that took it pretty far," Heruseus muttered.

"Nothing goes too far in the game of death," Shinigami sighed.

"What the? Game of death? What the heck?!" Heruseus sighed.

"You will understand when the sky runs red," Shinigami muttered.

The duel timer ran out just in time. Heruseus charged, using his extra speed to throw on some momentum damage. Shinigami blocked the powerful attack with his thin dagger. He slammed the edge into Heruseus' gut. Heruseus spun around and brought the blade down his opponents back. Both were at about 60%.

"One more blow should finish you off. Hopefully I don't kill you. I was hoping to wait until the day after the sky ran red with this world's god's blood," Shinigami sighed. He licked the edge of his dagger through his cloak hood. "I hope your soul tastes good. I am tired of poor souls. They taste terrible,"

"What the hell are you? No one even roleplays eating souls anymore. Not even me when I LARP (Live Action Role-Play)," Heruseus sighed.

Both charged at full speed which was about 2x faster than a normal human. Their blade clang echoed throughout the town. The area around them was pushed back by the powerful shockwave. Diana, Grimmjack and Flare were pushed to the ground. Shinigami returned with another blow. Heruseus held up his blade to block. He countered the attack and struck Shinigami. Shinigami's HP dropped to 30%. Heruseus won!

"Nice dude!" Flare yelled!

"No problem," Heruseus smirked. They fist bumped.

"Impossible…" Shinigami muttered.

"No it's possible. You know why?" Heruseus asked with a devilish smile.

"Why…" Shinigami muttered.

"It's something you learn when your evil!" Heruseus said with a devilish look.

Shinigami ran off.

"Nice man. I think you made him piss himself Theo," said a voice.

The group turned to see a boy with short dark hair and tan skin. It was easy to see this guy thought highly of himself.

"Just you Caleb," sighed Heruseus.

"Just me?! I own you nerd!" Caleb laughed.

"Very true. So what's your player handle?" asked Heruseus.

"My handle is Aris," Aris smirked.

"Is that because you're an airhead?" Flare asked, innocently.

"I am not an airhead!" Aris screamed.

"If it helps I don't think you're an airhead. I _know_ you're an airhead," said another voice.

Everyone turned to see a Mexican boy with brown hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. "Sup Evan," said Grimmjack.

"Ugh, you…" Aris muttered.

"Where's Steph…" muttered Heruseus

"Hm? Oh Dragonstar is behind me," said Evan. "And by the way Caleb, my name is not Ugh, you, it's Gaia,"

"Hey guys," came a beautiful crystal clear voice.

From behind Gaia came Dragonstar, A.K.A Stephanie, who had pale, blonde hair, freckles and beautiful green eyes. On her back was a small, curved bow. Heruseus made a shy wave. She waved back. Heruseus had a crush on Dragonstar ever since 4th grade, but she never liked him that way. Instead she liked Gaia, of whom which Heruseus knew liked her as well. They weren't dating for something weird reason. "So, Theo, you gonna explain where we are?" Gaia asked.

"This is Halloween," Heruseus joked.

"Really?" Dragonstar laughed.

"Not really. Welcome to the Town of New Beginnings," Heruseus sighed. "I wish it was Halloween,"

"Who would you be?" Gaia asked.

"The Pumpkin King," Heruseus smirked.

"I highly doubt that," Aris muttered.

"He would be, seeing how he was in the beta," Dragonstar offered.

"I suppose," Aris muttered.

"What'd you mean 'you suppose?'" Heruseus growled.

"I mean that I-" Aris started, but was cut off by a bell. The group turned around and suddenly they were in the main plaza.

Dragonstar looked up and saw a blinking red sign that read, "System Announcement". "Uh, Heruseus, what's that?" Dragonstar asked nervously as she clung to Evan's arm.

Heruseus tried to make a joke, "I believe the locals call this a hexagon, I'm not sure if I'm pronouncing that correctly, I'll have to get back to you on that,"

"Dude, now is not the time to mess around," Gaia growled.

Suddenly the sky was covered with the red warning signs. A red liquid oozed through the clouds. "Theo is this normal?" Dragonstar whimpered.

Theo didn't hear her, "Oh great, the sky is bleeding,"

"THEO! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Gaia screamed.

"You said to all ways joke. Look, dude, I'm trying to lighten the mood," muttered Heruseus.

"Not helping," Gaia sighed.

"It's kinda helping me out," argued Aris.

"No one cares Aris," Gaia muttered.

"Shut up Ugh You," Aris retorted.

"MY NAME IS NOT-" Gaia was cut off when the liquid formed a person.

"Welcome to my world players! My name is Akhiko Kayaba. I am the creator of this world," said the figure.

"Nice to meet you to," Heruseus yelled out. A few nervous people chuckled.

"As many of you have already noticed, the log out button is missing. This is not a defect in the game, but rather a feature of SAO. I repeat this is not a bug, but a feature. From now on, you cannot log out of your own free will. Furthermore, if someone tries to remove the NerveGear from you, you brain will be fried, thus ending your life," Kayaba continued.

Shouts of outrage ran throughout the crowd. Heruseus clenched his fists. _So I can't return. Can't I go home?_

"I have left each of you a special gift. Please check your inventories," Kayaba said.

Heruseus scrolled through his inventory until he found an item that didn't belong. "A mirror?"

Suddenly the ground below him began to glow. He felt a strange tug on his face and body. When he looked back in the mirror, his avatar's face had been replaced by his real face. He had dirty blonde hair, that looked like a birds nest seeing as he didn't comb it; he had glasses and hazel eyes. The mirror shattered in polygonal shards after a few seconds. "Am I that ugly?" He turned and saw his friends.

Each of them hadn't changed that much, seeing as they made their avatars identical to their real life selves.

"The only way for you all to be free is to defeat the 100th floor. Also, if you HP drops below 0, your avatar will be deleted, and simultaneously, your brain will be fried by the NerveGear, thus ending your life," Kayaba finished with a final blow, that should have made Heruseus' HP drop below 0. "Many of you may be wondering, why would I do this? What reason could the great Akhiko Kayaba have for this? At the moment I have no reasons or justifications. It was this situation that was my ultimate goal. I wish you go luck," And with that, Kayaba disappeared the same way he came, the sky.

 _Wait that Shinigami guy…How did he know this would happen?_ Heruseus thought.

Suddenly a small girl standing next to Heruseus let a small scream rip from her throat. She was crying. Heruseus went over to comfort her as everyone around them was screaming. Dragonstar was being comforted by Gaia at the same time. "Hey, what's your name? I promise, this game wouldn't win," Heruseus smiled while the girl cried.

At first she was looking at Heruseus with a face as if she thought Heruseus was hitting on her. She wiped her eyes and said, "My name is Silica,"

"Silica? That's a pretty name. I like it. Sounds cool. Just like the silicon atom…" Heruseus trailed off, "Sorry! I'm such a nerd. Anyway, I promise things will be ok, because there are a ton of powerful beta testers who know how to play,"

Silica smiled. Aris tapped Heruseus' shoulder. "We got to go,"

Heruseus grunted. "Sorry Silica. But, hey, here's my info. If you need any help, just send any questions to Heruseus the Ex-Beta Tester," Heruseus smiled.


	3. Chapter 2: Duel with a God

Chapter 2: Duel with a God

After only one month, the game had lost 2,000 players. But, Heruseus and the others each had new weapons and allies. They had met Austin "Lance" Irvine, Axel "Titanus" Gueit, and Max "Azerath" Jure. Azerath and Lance each used a sword and shield, but Axel used a one-handed spear. Lance, Azerath and Gaia each now had a heavy, one-handed sword named Anneal Blade. Aris, who like Heruseus used a one-handed sword, had an Anneal Blade as well. Grimmjack, who used one-handed greatswords, had the Iron Greatsword, Dragonstar had unlocked a rare skill, archery, and she had the Ranger's Bow. Titanus had the Silver Lance and Heruseus had the Bloody Justice, a one-handed longsword. So far no one had died, but there was a weird, stalker chic who followed them silently. Once, Heruseus went to a shop and found her peering around the corner. Now, everyone went in groups of four. It was soon announced that there would be a boss fight.

"Ok, I think we have enough skill to take on the boss," argued Gaia.

"No. I don't trust this boss," Grimmjack returned.

"I trust Evan," Dragonstar said firmly.

"Evan's not leader here, this is a democracy, so everyone shut up!" Lance screamed.

"Can everyone shut up? I'm trying to read!" Heruseus howled. "One more time, if you bother me one more time I swear I will drag you out to the wilderness and chain you to a tree near a field boss!"

"Sorry Heru-chan!" Titanus cried out.

"What the heck are you reading?" Gaia inquired.

"Well, I used the internet browser on the menu, and I'm checking out how to install Skype in Aincrad," Heruseus snorted.

"Ok, whatever, back to what Lance said, we should have a leader. I'm one candidate, anyone else?" Gaia offered.

"Can we volunteer other people?" said Diana's quiet voice.

"Sure," Gaia laughed.

"Then I volunteer Heruseus," Diana muttered.

"Why me?" Heruseus said, peering over his menu.

"Well, you've got experience as a beta-tester and I highly doubt that Evan's got anything on you," Diana explained.

"Yeah, I guess, but beta experience will only take me to floor 10, and after that, I'd not be so useful," Heruseus explained.

"Dude, do you except your nomination or not?" Gaia said, a bit impatiently.

"You know what? I will," Heruseus snorted.

"Ok, smartass," Gaia muttered.

"How am I-, nevermind," Heruseus sighed.

"Ok, people time to vote!" Gaia cried.

The polls ended like this: 7 votes for Heruseus, 1 vote for Gaia.

"No way! Who voted for Heruseus!?" Gaia cried out.

Flare, Titanus, Lance, Azerath, Grimmjack, Heruseus and Dragonstar raised their hands. Gaia voted for himself. "Steph!? Why'd you vote for him!?" Gaia exclaimed.

"Well, he's got a lot more experience, so yeah," Dragonstar said, rather sheepishly.

"Ok, fine. Now what do we do great leader?" Gaia mocked.

"Um, how about from now on, every day, we go into dungeons and labyrinths with one other partner for level up," Heruseus muttered.

"Sounds good. Who's on today?" Dragonstar inquired.

"Me and Dragonstar?" Gaia offered.

"Nope. Today is… Lance and Ugh You," Heruseus smirked evilly.

"DARN YOU! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH UGH YOU?" Lance screamed.

"Can everyone stop calling me Ugh You?" Gaia muttered.

"My name stuck!" laughed Aris.

"Yeah," Heruseus said as he sat down on the couch and pulled up his menu.

"Still trying Skype?" Dragonstar said, peering over Heruseus' shoulder.

"Yeah. I think I got it figured out," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dragonstar asked.

We all have to have a house, buy a TV and hook it up to a video crystal, so we'd have to wait until floor 20-ish," Heruseus sighed. He closed his menu.

Lance and Gaia prepared their items and walked out the door. The guild sat alone talking amongst themselves until Heruseus got a message from Gaia.

Help. Some weirdo chic has us hostage. And she wants you.

Heruseus flew out of the door of the inn and ran towards the edge of the town. He activated the Search skill. He tracked Gaia's location and found him out in a swampy area. He was level 7, so any mobs that he aggroed (A gaming term meaning he made the monster notice him an engage with him. Go to the end of the book to find a Glossary.)

He found them tied to a tree and a girl in a long cloak came out from the shadows. She began to clap. She had a simple rapier tied to her waist. "So this is the beta-tester who kicked Shi-san's ass huh? Man, you look like a wimp," She sighed. She spoke in Japanese.

"Who's Shi-san?" Heruseus said, in his rusty Japanese.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know Japanese. You're an American player right? Man, you are a weeaboo!" she laughed.

" I'm an otaku, get it right," Heruseus growled as he drew his sword.

"Wanna fight then? Let's see if you're actually any good," she sighed.

"Tell me who Shi-san is," Heruseus yelled back.

"You're so dumb. Shinigami is the Bible lyric dude you met on day 1, who told you that the death game would begin, because we are both GMs, whose privileges have been stripped," The girl sighed.

She pulled down her menu and sent Heruseus a deul request. It was a fight to the death. Heruseus readied his blade and came up with a quick strategy in the 60 seconds he had. He figured he should use his high level speed to spin around and hit some quick burst attacks. He next had to mentally prepare himself for murder. He was about to end the life of another player. Then he saw his friends, tied to the tree. Both looked like they had been pitched in battle before capture. At 25 seconds the player said, "My name is Seikatsu,"

Heruseus charged as soon as the timer hit 0. He quickly activated a one-handed sword skill, Sonic Leap, but Seikatsu countered with a Linear. Heruseus went in for a Heavy Strike, but was again countered by Linear. Seikatsu thrust her rapier forward, a Linear sword skill, and Heruseus dodged. He slammed the pommel of his sword in her back and took her HP bar down. Both players stood still panting. Seikatsu was at 85% and Heruseus was at 95%, as the tip of Linear had nicked his shoulder. He went in for another skill and this time landed the tip of his sword on her arm. Seikatsu was down to 75% and Heruseus growled and went for a Sonic Leap. She used her rapier to block and then thrust her sword forward once more and the blade pierced Heruseus' virtual skin. The blade had gone clean through his chest. He was down to 50%. He growled and shoved his sword, without using a sword skill, into the chest of Seikatsu, taking her down to 50% as well. Heruseus pulled the blade out of his chest and gave a battle cry.

He charged at full speed toward Seikatsu, activating another Sonic Leap. But this time he was too fast for her and using the impact of his speed, took Seikatsu down to 12%. One more blow would finish her off. Heruseus noticed that during the fight, her hood had been ripped off. She had sea green eyes and bright blue hair. She was a very beautiful player. Too beautiful to kill. Heruseus sighed. He opened his menu and resigned from the duel. Tears had begun to form in Seikatsu's eyes. "Just kill me!" She screamed. "Why won't you kill me? I deserve to die! I sent everyone here into this hell hole! I helped design it!" She wept.

"For one thing, someone that beautiful shouldn't die. Second, I'm not that into killing girls. And third, I'm not really into the whole murder thing so, yeah," Heruseus sighed.

He cut the rope that held Lance and Gaia captive and picked them up. He grunted under their weight, but he had leveled up his Strength up to the point where he could run with them. He began to sprint towards the town of Tolbana, leaving behind the beautiful girl in the clearing. When he got back to the inn his HP must have been lower than he thought because everyone was fondling him, making sure he was ok. Then they checked on Lance and Gaia only after Heruseus growled, "Leave me alone,"

Heruseus lay back down on the couch and opened his inventory. He gasped. "What?!" Titanus asked.

"I need to go buy a new book," Heruseus said as if it was the worst thing ever. He walked outside and went to the bookstore where he bought Divergent. He then walked by the armor shop where he saw a leather coat on sale. It had pretty good armor so he bought it. He equipped it and went back to the inn. He walked upstairs to his room, got in his bed, after switching to his pajamas and leaving his sword by his bedside, and began to read. He fell asleep at around 11, when Aris got in the room he smiled. "Goodnight little nerd," he whispered.

Aris put Heruseus' book on the nightstand and pulled the covers over Heruseus. Aris smiled. These days, Heruseus had mainly had a scowl, but in his sleep he looked like a kitten.

He went back downstairs where everyone was being loud. "Guys, shut up! Heruseus is up there sleeping. Come check it out," He motioned.

Everyone followed him upstairs and saw Heruseus fast asleep. "Aww, he looks like a little kitten!" Dragonstar squealed silently.

Heruseus began to stir and everyone ran downstairs, where they carried out what they were doing in silence. Heruseus walked downstairs in his pajamas and now he looked like a little kid. He rubbed his eyes groggily. He looked funny without glasses. The sight of his child-like state made Dragonstar laugh. Heruseus got his scowl back and put his glasses on. "I can hear you guys from upstairs"

"Sorry dude," Aris smiled.

Heruseus grumbled to himself and went back upstairs. Azerath, Aris, Lance, Gaia, Titanus and Flare followed. Diana and Dragonstar stayed back downstairs. "Man, is it nice?" Diana asked quietly.

"Is what nice?" Dragonstar asked.

"Having two different guys like you," Diana muttered.

"What do you mean? Only Gaia likes me," Dragonstar replied.

"You're dense. Nevermind," Diana said as she started up the stairs.

"Diana?" Dragonstar asked.

Diana paused. "Yes?" she replied quietly.

"Is it because no guys liked you that you became lesbian?" Dragonstar asked quietly.

Diana pursed her lips. "Maybe. I'm not sure,"

Dragonstar sighed. Diana continued up the stairs. Dragonstar sat alone, staring out the window. There were no players outside. Just the light from street lamps. It was the day before the first boss fight. Heruseus was going to make a decision before the fight. Deep down, Dragonstar didn't want to fight the boss. She just wanted to wait. Wait for someone to save them. Her mind wandered until she had gotten to the most prominent thought on her mind: The fact that more than just Gaia liked her. She began to think of the multiple candidates that fit the role. Flare? No way. Maybe Titanus? Certainly not. After a few silent moments she gasped. Heruseus!? She looked to the ceiling above her. Just above, Gaia, Heruseus and Flare were sleeping. In the next room over was Diana and Dragonstar's room. On the other side slept Lance, Aris, Titanus and Azerath.

Dragonstar sighed and went up the stairs. She opened the door to Heruseus' room. All the lights were turned out except for Heruseus lamp. He sat on his bed, reading. "Can I help you?" He whispered.

She motioned him outside. He closed his book and put it back in his inventory. He creeped out to the outside of the room. Dragonstar shut the door when Heruseus got out. She looked him in the eye. "I know it's late, but I want to go hunting. Now," She sighed.

"Uh, ok. But Gaia's fast asleep," Heruseus muttered.

"That's why I'm not going with him," Dragonstar poked Heruseus.

"Hey! Who are you going with," He muttered.

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know! There are a lot of us!'

"Theo, you can be so dumb sometimes…"

"That was uncalled for!"

"I'm going with you! Idiot…"

"Oh. That would have been helpful to know!"

"I figured it was pretty obvious,"

"I'm not really good at picking up social cues,"

"Yeah, you are socially awkward,"

"True,"

The two of them sat awkwardly staring at the floor. "You gonna get ready or what?' Dragonstar snapped.

"R-right, sorry!" Heruseus equipped his coat and sword. "Let's do this!" He shouted.

Suddenly the door from his room shot open. "Can you two lovebirds keep quiet!" Aris shouted.

The door on their left shot open. "Shhhhhhh!" Gaia yelled.

The door on their right shot open as well! "Everyone shut up!" Diane shouted.

"Sorry, jeez, chill," Heruseus muttered.

All three doors slammed shut. Dragonstar and Heruseus walked downstairs and outside. Heruseus made a heavy sigh. It was December 3rd. The chilly air in the town chilled Dragonstar to the bone. Heruseus felt nothing. He fiddled with his menu and gave Dragonstar a long, forest green cloak. She put the hood down. She had braided her hair. Her braid hung behind her back. The two walked in silence to the forest. Heruseus put on a determined face as the first mob spawned. It was a Ruined Kobold Trooper. It was a red, reptilian mob covered in armor with a halberd. He charged up a sword skill. "Uh do you want me to help you-" She was interrupted by the scream of the mob. Heruseus had already taken it down.

"What the heck!? How'd you do that?!" Dragonstar said, exasperated.

"Well, I'm level 10 and I just unlocked the one-handed sword skill, Skull Crusher, which does heavy damage to humanoid mobs," Heruseus shrugged.

Dragonstar stood with a shocked look on her face. A Ruined Kobold Trooper was about to hit Heruseus in his back. Heruseus charged a sword skill and turned around. He slammed his blade into the chest of the Trooper. Dragonstar let an arrow loose, notched another one and let the sword skill charge. She fired and hit the Kobold in the head. The kobold shattered. Heruseus saw another Kobold charged from his left. On his right, back and forward were two kobold's each side. The one on his left had a partner now as well. He stood back to back with Dragonstar. Dragonstar notched an arrow and charged a sword skill. Heruseus smirked and looked at the clock in the right of his vision. When the clock struck midnight he unleashed a sword skill. He defeated the kobolds on his left and forward. Dragonstar had been using the knockback on her arrows to keep them at bay. Heruseus ran as fast as he could, hacking and slashing. Both players fell to the ground, back to back, panting. Heruseus sheathed his sword. He looked up at the sky. He smiled. "You know, since it's so polluted back home, it's so rare we see this many stars,"

"Yeah, it is. I wish people would stop screwing around and fix our problems," Dragonstar sighed.

"Well as pretty as these stars are, we've got a problem," Heruseus stood up and pointed towards a pair of glowing red eyes.

Out from the shadows of the forest came a wolf-like humanoid named Lupus the Wolf God. It had two health bars. Heruseus grimaced. "Dragonstar, stay behind me. You don't need to use sword skills, just poke it,"

"What do you mean poke it?" Dragonstar asked, quizzically.

"When you stay behind and do little damage until the little damage builds up," Heruseus hastily explained. He drew his sword.

Dragonstar leapt back and notched another arrow. Heruseus charged Skull Crusher. He launched himself at the god. He struck with full force but only took it down by 3% He went in for a combo. He strung in a 15-hit combo, but overreached and Lupus struck at him with his claws, which were charged with a sword skill. Heruseus was sent flying, losing 20% of his HP. He was at 80% of his life. No, he was 20% closer to death. He charged a Sonic Leap and threw in an extra sword skill, Dolphin Slash, an upward sword strike. He dealt out 20% more damage. Lupus was at 50% of his first health bar thanks to the powerful combos dealt out by Heruseus and the poking done by Dragonstar. Heruseus went for another sword skill combo, this time dishing out a 20-hit combo. He went for a Sonic Leap and Dolphin Slash. Dragonstar's arrow hit Lupus in his back and a flashy visual effect ensued. She had gotten a critical hit, which stunned Lupus. Heruseus went in for his Skull Crusher and the first of Lupus' health bars went down. Lupus howled and three wolves came out from the shadows, eyes on Dragonstar. They charged while Lupus lunged at Heruseus. Heruseus dodged and countered with a Sonic Leap, Dolphin Slash and then strung together another high hit combo. Lupus was at 75%. Dragonstar's wolves were down to 25% each. She shot more arrows, taking down the pests. Heruseus used Skull Crusher and then Sonic Leap. Lupus was down to 65% Dragonstar poked the boss again and Heruseus pulled off more combos. Lupus went down to 45%. Lupus hit Heruseus with his claws. Heruseus was at 50%. Heruseus lunged at Lupus, who tossed him like a rag doll. Heruseus went down to 35%. He launched another combo and Dolphin Slash. Lupus was down to 20%. Lupus kicked Heruseus. Both were at 15%, thanks to Dragonstar's arrows. Heruseus went for a Sonic Leap and Dolphin Slash. Lupus shattered with a bloodcurdling howl. Heruseus dropped to his knees, exhausted. Dragonstar ran over to him, tears in her eyes. She slapped him, "Idiot! You nearly died! What the hell were you think!?"

Heruseus laughed. "I needed xp. I'm level 11 now! Yay!" He muttered weakly.

Dragonstar smiled. "Let's head back. I hit level 10,"

Heruseus put a health potion in his mouth and practically drowned on its bitter and sour taste. He needed two potions to heal. When the got to town, Dragonstar hugged him. "Don't ever do that again," She whispered.

"Right, I won't. Now let go, you're crushing me," Heruseus managed.

Dragonstar smiled. Heruseus went upstairs and got in bed. He promptly fell asleep. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy. She smiled. She went upstairs, got ready for bed and plopped down in the bed opposite of Diane.


	4. Chapter 3: Warriors

Chapter 3: Warriors

The next morning Heruseus woke to the sound of a new message. He opened his menu and saw it was from another ex-beta tester, Argo the Rat. She was an info broker.

 **Argo: You need to come meet me in Tolbana by the Black Inn.**

 **Heruseus: Ok. What's up?**

 **Argo: I need some extra advice here.**

 **Heruseus: On my way.**

Heruseus left the room and went downstairs. He saw Dragonstar laughing with Gaia. He checked his clock, and it was 9:45 AM. Dragonstar looked up at him. "What're you doing up?"

"Well, unlike you and Gaia, I'm doing something important," Heruseus muttered.

"What do you think we're doing?" Gaia asked nervously.

"I know you two are making out down here. Later guys. Baiiiiiiii!" Heruseus yelled as he ran through the door with Dragonstar's angry shouts from behind. The frigid December air cut through his coat. He ran three blocks to the Black Inn. Outside was a petite girl with dark brown hair and paint on her cheeks that looked like whiskers. This gave her the name Argo the Rat. Heruseus once asked why she had the whiskers. She publically announced she tell anyone for 100,000 col. She was wearing a gille suit under a hood. "What's up?" Heruseus said casually.

"The boss fight is going to be going down soon, and I can help but feel like something is going to be different and someone's gonna die," Argo said quietly.

"I get that vibe too," Heruseus said thoughtfully. "That's why I don't want my team to fight,"

"So I'm not the only one then," Argo muttered. "So, how many of your friends have died?"

"So far, none. Unless someone finally kills you" Heruseus joked.

Argo laughed as well. "I have no enemies yet,"

" _Yet_ ," Heruseus laughed.

"Well, I'm glad someone shares my sense of humor," Argo hugged him. "By the way how are you?"

"Well, I'm not feeling crappy so I must be fine," Heruseus smiled.

"Heru-chan, you look like crap. Oh wait, that's just your face," Argo grinned.

Heruseus lunged at her, got her in a neck hold and gave her a big noogie. "Heh, take it back!"

Argo laughed uncontrollably few a couple minutes. Heruseus let her go only after she shrieked, "Sorry! Your face isn't that bad!"

"Hey, so are you busy now?" Heruseus asked casually.

"No, why?" Argo replied.

Heruseus smiled, "There's a nice restaurant down that way. I was wondering if you wanted breakfast or something,"

Argo got a devious grin, "Like a date? Well Heru-chan, you are lucky enough to have caught this rat and tame her. Let's go," She began to walk.

"Wait! A d-date?! I'm not ready!" wailed a blushing Heruseus.

"Just kidding!" Argo said.

Heruseus breathed a sigh of relief. As they walked they chatted. They got to the restaurant and ate. Argo and Heruseus left at about 10:30. Heruseus returned home and was greeted by "Where the hell did you go!?" from Dragonstar and a "What the hell?! You're my nerd! You tell me where you go every time. Also, why do you smell like food?" from Aris.

"Nice to see you guys too," Heruseus said sarcastically.

Gaia slammed an armored fist into Heruseus' face. "Dude! Don't freak us out! Where'd you go?"

"I had breakfast with my friend," Heruseus muttered.

"What friend? Which one of us?" Gaia demanded.

"You guys aren't my only friends," Heruseus muttered.

"Yeah right, I didn't allow you to have more friends!" Aris yelled.

"I don't need your permission. Besides I've known her since the beta," Heruseus muttered.

"A girl huh? Theo, have you been cheating on Stephanie?" Grimmjack teased.

"GRIMMJACK!" Dragonstar and Heruseus both yelled after blushing.

Heruseus chased Grimmjack while Gaia laughed it off. Grimmjack eventually tripped one the rug. Heruseus captured him and sat on him. "You don't get up until you apologize!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gaia opened it and gaped. "Can I see Heruseus?" came a familiar voice. Heruseus face palmed.

Heruseus got up and went to the door. Gaia whispered, "She's a keeper!"

"Shut up," Heruseus muttered.

Heruseus stepped outside and shut the door. "Hey-" He began but was cut off.

"Heru-chan, we beat the boss, but at the cost of a beta tester," Argo said quietly.

"I don't know whether to celebrate or cry. How many dead beta testers at this point?" Heruseus muttered.

"At the moment 321," Argo grimaced.

"Dammit!" Heruseus cried.

"I know, but it's why we have to keep fighting," Argo pointed out.

"True, we need to survive to the end," Heruseus managed.

Argo leaned in and soon the two were in a warm embrace. "Don't die Argo, I'd hate to lose you," Heruseus said in a cracked voice.

"You neither. You're in more danger than I am," Argo muttered. She hugged harder.

"Hey are you two done yet?" Flare's voice came from the second floor.

The two beta testers pushed away from each other and blushed. They waved goodbye and Argo rushed off. "Sorry to ruin your fun Heru-chan!" Flare laughed.

Heruseus ran up the wall, grabbed Flare by the neck and slammed him down. "Nobody, except Argo, gets to call me Heru-chan, are we clear?"

"Clearer than glass!" Flare shuddered.

"Good," Heruseus muttered.

The two walked into the inn and Dragonstar was blushing. She had been looking out the window. "I told you he doesn't like me!" She whispered to Diana.

"No, he doesn't like that other girl that way. He wants you to see he cares," Diana whispered back.

Heruseus and the others heard nothing. Gaia slapped him on the back. "Nice work! You finally gave up on Steph! And you got a real foxy girl too!"

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're saying Gaia," Heruseus growled.

"Woah, chill man," Gaia backed away.

"I'm going solo hunting," Heruseus went for the door.

"Dude you aren't a high enough level," Gaia mocked.

"Really? Tell me, what level you think I am?" Heruseus growled.

"At best, 9," Gaia smirked.

"Wrong," Heruseus opened his menu and set it to visible.

"Holy crap! Heruseus is level 13!" Gaia screamed.

Heruseus left while the others talked amongst themselves. He went to the teleport gate at the center of the town. "Teleport: Urbus!"

Heruseus' gut began to feel like there was extra gravity and he was enveloped by a blue light. After a few seconds the light and feeling disappeared. He looked around to see the familiar town of Urbus. He was on the 2nd floor now.

He got a new message on the group chat.

 **Gaia: Heruseus, where'd you go?**

 **Dragonstar: Yeah, come back!**

 **Grimmjack: Or did you leave us behind?**

 **Dragonstar: Shut up Grimmjack!**

 **Heruseus: Shut up. I just need some fighting to clear my head. And a new sword. I'm on floor 2.**

 **Heruseus left the chat**

Heruseus walked through the familiar town and saw a boy with dark hair and a yellow and blue bandanna. He reminded Heruseus of some kind of Ukrainian Samurai or a Swedish Samurai. Heruseus chuckled quietly. He walked over to a store that had a new one-handed longsword, Balanced Steel. He swung it a few times. He smirked with knowing it was a good sword and he bought it. He checked its upgrade attempts. 8. In _SAO_ you could have a blacksmith upgrade your weapon to have one of the five different parameters; Quickness, Sharpness, Heaviness, Durability and Accuracy. Sharpness increased speed and damage but lowered durability. Durability increased durability but lowered speed. Heaviness increased attack, but lowered accuracy. Accuracy increased critical strike chance, but lowered durability. Quickness increased speed, but lowered critical strike chance. Heruseus went over to the NPC blacksmith. "Hi, I'd like to upgrade my sword,"

The NPC grunted and stuck his hand out. "Materials," he said gruffly.

Heruseus had been fighting monsters since day one of the game, and he never upgraded his Bloody Justice, so he had plenty of materials. He got out 20 materials for quickness and 20 for sharpness. The blacksmith grunted and put them in the flame behind him. Heruseus held out his new sword and the blacksmith went to work. Heruseus decided to upgrade his sword to a Balanced Steel +2S2Q (+2 Sharpness +2 Quickness). He gave the blacksmith his money and left.

Heruseus went out into the lush fields of floor 2. Each floor had a theme. Floor 1 was an anything goes floor. Floor 2 was more themed for fields and pastures. There were lots of cow themed monsters, so the beta-testers renamed the floor The Cow Floor. Heruseus saw a Trembling Oxen, a large cow monster, spawn in and he drew his sword. He charged a sword skill.

3 hours later Heruseus had gained 3 levels and a ton of col and items. He walked back into the town. Right before he teleported back to the inn in Tolbana he heard a voice call out to him. "Heru-chan!"

Heruseus turned and saw Argo. She smirked when she saw him. "So, ya wanna hear what people are calling the high level beta-testers?"

"Why not?"

"That'll cost ya Heru-chan," Argo clicked her tongue.

Heruseus flipped her a 100-col coin. Argo cackled, "People call ya 'beaters'. It's a mix between beta-tester and a cheater,"

"That makes sense. Wasn't there a group out there who's mission was to find and kill all beta-testers high than level 10?" Heruseus asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Heru-chan, what's your level now?" Argo pondered.

"I just hit 16 an hour ago," Heruseus replied.

"Damn, whelp, see ya Heru-chan," Argo cackled as she walked away, flipping her new 100-col coin.

 **Heruseus was invited to the chat by Optic Flare**

 **Optic Flare: M8, where are you?**

 **Azerath: No! M8 is my line!**

 **Optic Flare: Shut up!**

 **Heruseus: Guys, come up to floor 2, we need to start getting stronger.**

 **Gaia: How long until we join the front lines?**

 **Heruseus: If we do well here, by the 3** **rd** **floor.**

 **Gaia: Hell yeah!**

 **Dragonstar: I've been meaning to ask, Heruseus, how do we get from one floor to another?**

 **Heruseus: Go to the center of town and go to the teleport gate. It's the one with the blue lights. Next say Teleport: Urbus while on the platform and then you're all set.**

 **Dragonstar: How do say thanks in Japanese?**

 **Heruseus: Arigato.**

 **Dragonstar: Arigato Heruseus.**

 **Heruseus: Mondainai.**

 **Dragonstar: ?**

 **Heruseus: No problem.**

 **Dragonstar: Oh. Nerd.**

 **Heruseus: Yay! I like being a nerd! \\(^.^)/**

 **Titanus: Weirdo.**

Heruseus laughed and went over to the teleport gate. Moments later, a group of 8 came through. "Hey guys,"

"Good news!" Dragonstar squealed.

"What?" Heruseus asked.

"We found more friends!" Dragonstar squealed in delight.

The teleport gate glowed once more and this time 5 more players came out. There were two boys and three girls. The first boy had light hair in a buzz cut and the other had dark hair that reached to his eyes. The first girl had long, light blue hair that reached past her waist. Since hair dye wasn't sold at shops yet, she must have gotten it from a monster drop. The next girl had brown hair and brown skin. The last girl had long dark hair that went down her back. On the blonde boy's back was a one-handed spear. The dark haired boy had kunai, Japanese throwing knives, on his thighs. The girl with blue hair and rapier on her waist. The girl with brown hair and brown skin had a single axe on her back. The last girl had a sword at her side and shield on her back. "Yo," said the girl with dark hair.

It was Jamie-Lynn "Terriblelizard" Rogers. At her side were Alice "Ezdeath" Jones, with her blue hair and Gracie "Firestone" Terry, the girl with dark skin, Cesar "Roy" Covarrubias, the kunai boy, and Jerrod "Algernon" Jones. Dragonstar ran over to Terriblelizard. "OMG! I missed you! How are you guys?"

"Not doing too hot. First, Amber, A.K.A The Sacred Panda, has left this world," Terriblelizard grieved.

"And Beth went missing," Algernon nodded.

"Shit!" Heruseus yelled.

"Dude calm down, I'm here now!" Roy laughed.

"Shut up, prick!" Flare retorted.

"That's my line!" Roy yelled.

"To make matters worse, Theo," Ezdeath walked over to Heruseus, "Osra… I mean Josh… is dead,"

Heruseus froze. Tears began to well up. _I can't let them see me cry._

 _Is that all you care about?! You're big brother just died!_

 _But, he could be alive, right?_

 _NO THEO! We need to understand the dead don't come back._

 _But…_

 _Not buts! I can't accept it either._

"Just cry… Let it all out Little Brother," a voice whispered in Heruseus' ear.

Heruseus turned faster than humanly possible. He could have sworn he saw a spectral image of a buff Asian boy with a buzz cut. This was Josh "Osra" Tran, the first person Heruseus knew from when they were kids. They were so close they called each other brothers. The image flashed. " _I will always be right here…_ " Osra pointed at Heruseus' heart.

The image disappeared. And that's when the floodgates broke, and all the water in the dam broke lose. Heruseus could stop the flow of hot, wet tears covering his face. No one had noticed the ghostly Osra, but they saw Heruseus break down.

Heruseus drew his sword and with shaky hands brought it up to his chest. Suddenly there was a pale flash. There was a sharp sting on Heruseus cheek. Dragonstar's hand had slapped Heruseus. At this point, Dragonstar began to cry. "Don't you die on me now! Don't you kill yourself! I can't handle anymore losses!"

Heruseus sheathed his sword. He shuffled his feet to a nearby bench. "Come on man, we're warriors, we can't let anyone else die," Azerath smiled and sat next to him.

"…"

"You know, I know what it's like to lose someone important. My baby cousin died when I was young. Or rather she disappeared. But, we had been so close; it left a scar that nothing could heal. Until I met you and Josh. Everyone else hated me. I was the one kid, who no one liked, but you two reached out, and suddenly, people began to like me. I went from a nobody to a somebody, just because of you and your brother. I know that's off topic, but point is, I understand how you feel," Azerath felt the tears begin to fall. "I can't let you die, especially after what you've done for me. I promise Theo, you'll get through this,"

Theo wiped his eyes. He clenched his fists. _I'll make it to the end. For you, Onee-san_


	5. Chapter 4 : Break My Mind

Chapter 4: Break My Mind

"Can you people move any faster?" Grimmjack whined.

"Yeah! Do you people have any other gear besides wander?" Heruseus wailed.

"Do you?" Flare grumbled.

"I've got one speed, one gear: GO!" Heruseus returned.

"Are you insane?" Terriblelizard muttered.

"Quite possibly," Heruseus stared off at the horizon. "Just kidding!" He stuck his tongue out.

"This proves it: The evidence shows Theo has gone insane!" Gaia laughed.

Heruseus gave him a big noogie. "You know it!"

Gaia struggled in Heruseus grasp. "Hey! Stop it!" He laughed.

Heruseus laughed and let him go. The two of them slapped a high five and resumed the long walk to floor 3. They had received news 10 days after the floor opened it had been cleared. Everyone was up to level 14, Heruseus remained at 16. "You know Heruseus, this walk was your idea, I mean we could of teleported, but no, you wanted to walk up the stairs," Diane smiled.

"It's more authentic this way!" Heruseus wailed.

"He makes a point there," Gaia pointed out.

"Are most walks with you people this entertaining?" laughed Ezdeath.

"Nah, we're more like 30% more interesting today," Titanus laughed.

After a close call a few days earlier, the two of them were inseparable. The two of them together reminded everyone it was still possibly to find happiness in the game. They don't make me happy. Living here does, Heruseus thought, getting a serious face.

"What's wrong?" Gaia said with concern.

"Well…" Heruseus sighed.

"You can tell us," Dragonstar said.

"…The more floors we beat gets us closer to reality right?" Heruseus sighed.

"Well yeah," Gaia said, quizzically, "Why?"

Heruseus stopped. Everyone else halted as well. "I… Don't…Want… To…Go…" struggled Heruseus.

Dragonstar said, quite shocked, "What?! Why not?! Don't you want to go home?"

"No," Heruseus said. It was just barely audible. "I want to stay here, where I'll be a hero. Where I'm actually needed for something rather than going through the boring process of life,"

"We need you man," Gaia spoke softly. "And we need to be free,"

Heruseus got his old grin back. "Whatever, the 100th floor is a long way from here anyway!"

I'm now suddenly very worried about Theo's mental health, thought Dragonstar.

The team continued the walk up to the 3rd floor. What was I thinking!? I wasn't supposed to tell them! Heruseus screamed at himself.

As Heruseus thought to himself Gaia halted. "We're here. Heruseus, you first,"

Heruseus shook his thoughts clear and he walked out into the vast forest of floor 3. The team followed and the walked along the path until they came to a fork in the road. "Ok, which way do you guys want to go? The right goes to the town, but the left leads deeper into the, where we'll find a really long campaign quest that ends on floor 9," Heruseus pointed down each path.

"Town sounds interesting but so does the campaign. But you said floor 9? Hmmm… How about we start the campaign on floor 8 so we can finish it fast," Gaia shrugged.

"My thoughts exactly. I did that in the beta, and I beat the 3-8 quests in 12 days and the floor 9 quests in 3 days," Heruseus pointed out.

"Holy crap! It took you 15 days to beat the campaign?!" Flare said, shocked.

"Yeah. It's long," Heruseus sighed.

"Hey guys? I've noticed that we need a second-in-command in case something happens with Heruseus," Grimmjack sighed from the back of the team.

Everyone turned to face him. "I agree, because…well…" Heruseus began.

"What?" Dragonstar worried.

"I plan to resign as leader after the 10th floor," Heruseus finished painfully.

"What?! Why?!" asked a shocked Diana.

"Well, my beta knowledge gets us to the tenth floor and then I'm useless," Heruseus said throwing up his hands.

"So, we need to assign someone else to be leader. Gaia?" Diana offered.

"Nope. That ship sailed long ago," Gaia shrugged.

"Can I nominate someone?" Heruseus asked.

"Yes," Gaia said.

"I nominate Grimmjack," Heruseus said.

"What!?" Grimmjack wailed. "Why not Flare?!"

"Nope, I don't want to lead," Flare shrugged.

"Why me?" Grimmjack asked.

"I trust you the most right now since Flare and Gaia don't want to lead," Heruseus shrugged.

"Fine…" muttered Grimmjack.

"So, we're gonna head to town and prepare to take on the labyrinth," Heruseus walked down the right hand path.

Everyone else followed and no sooner than they did came out a twisted tree with a face and twisted limbs. It was a Treant Sapling Heruseus drew his Balanced Steel (+4S4Q). The shield users (tanks), Aris, Azerath, Flare, Lance, Gaia and Terriblelizard drew their weapons. Aris drew his Anneal Blade (+4H2S), Azerath drew his Anneal Blade (+4S3D), Flare drew hiss Anneal Blade (+4S4D), Lance drew his Anneal Blade (+4A2S) and Terriblelizard drew her Anneal Blade (+5S2D). The 5 of them formed a wall in the front of the team. Heruseus got in the middle with Diana and her (+4S3A) Wind Fleuret, Grimmjack and his Iron Greatsword (+4H4S) and Titanus with his Silver Lance (+3A3S). Dragonstar got in the back with her Ranger's Bow (+4A4S). "Guys, where's Roy, Algernon, Ezdeath and Firestone?" Lance asked.

"We'll find them when we're done here. Dark Theorem: Formation Alpha! Tanks: Turtle! Midline: Advance! Backline: Poke!" Heruseus commanded.

The tanks held up their shields into a powerful wall like formation known as the Turtle. Titanus, Diana and Grimmjack advanced on the monster as soon as it was stunned by the shields. Dragonstar let her arrows fly and Heruseus stood behind her, not interfering.

After a few minutes of Formation Alpha, the mob screamed and died. "Ok," Heruseus panted, "Let's go find the others,"

While the others were off fighting, Algernon lead Roy, Ezdeath and Firestone down the left path, towards the forest. "Ok guys-" Algernon began but was cut off by, "Algernon! Behind you!" screamed Firestone.

Algernon turned and immediately was smacked by an Elder Treant. Algernon went flying down the path. He got up and ran back the way he came. He could only hear the screams.

Firestone was the first to fall to the Treant. Roy threw many knives, but none of them did too much damage. The Treant locked Roy in its roots and just before Roy shattered and died he screamed, "I don't wanna die!"

Roy shattered and Ezdeath let out a small scream. The Treant didn't miss her paralysis and hit her square in the back. She lay down, unmoving on the path and looked down it. Running down the cobblestone path was Heruseus and the others. But they were too late. Ezdeath smiled and let a single tears drop. She shattered.

Diana screamed as her best friend shattered. Titanus screamed as well. Heruseus growled and let loose an animal like howl. He jumped directly at the Elder Treant. He charged Sonic Leap midair and struck the Treant. His blade was caught in the rough wood. He began to kick the Treant. He charged a Martial Arts skill and slammed his fist into the rough wood and freed his sword. He had unlocked the extra skill back on floor two. Grimmjack, Gaia, Dragonstar and Flare had learned it as well. He charged a new sword skill, Sharp Nails, which left three claw-like marks on his target. Heruseus swung his sword one last time and the Treant shattered.

He shakily sheathed his sword. He turned around and Dragonstar groaned in mortal terror at the horrifying gaze Heruseus had. He looked like a starving, cornered animal. He saw the look of terror on his friend's eyes and his gaze softened. "Heruseus…" Gaia whispered.

Heruseus began to walk down the hard path towards the town. Everyone else followed suit. They reached town after an hour and bought three inn rooms.

"I-I can't believe it! We still lost more! Even after Josh and Amber and Beth I still let more die! I'm a failure!" screamed Heruseus.

"No! Theo, they went off without us! It's not your fault!" Dragonstar pleaded.

"Steph…It is my fault…I can't do this anymore. I can't be responsible for all of you," Heruseus felt tears welling up. "I failed! I swore no one else would die, but I lied! I swore I'd never lie again unless for the greater good!"

"Hold on, did you just say you would lie?" Terriblelizard chuckled.

"Jamie! This is serious!" Dragonstar whispered harshly. "Theo… You swore you'd protect us, not them. You have protected us!"

Heruseus looked like he was slapped. "Are you saying that our other friends are less important than you? Was Amber less important than you? Was Josh less important than you? No! Josh was better than you are! I should've sworn to protect him, not you! I'm done protecting you!" Heruseus could now feel the tears falling down his face. "I don't need any of you!" He pointed his shaking finger at Dragonstar.

"Theo, let's think rationally he-" Diana began.

"Shut up! I am thinking rationally! You think that you are all more important than them! More important than Josh! You'll never be more important than him!" Heruseus screamed.

"Theo calm down! You know that's not how we think! Steph was just trying to help you ease the pain!" Gaia screamed.

Heruseus howled in maniacal laughter. "

"Theo calm down! You know that's not how we think! Steph was just trying to help you ease the pain!" Gaia screamed.

Heruseus howled in maniacal laughter. "You help me ease my pain? Don't make me laugh! Nothing can ever heal my pain! Get over it!"

"Theo, this isn't you! Just go back to being the fun nerd we know and love!" Aris yelled.

"Stop! You don't love me! Not half as much as Josh did!" Heruseus screamed.

Dragonstar began to weep. "But we do care about you!"

"Lies from the queen herself!" Heruseus taunted.

"What's going on?" Flare began to back away.

"I think its official, Theo lost his mind," whispered Grimmjack.

"Wrong!" Heruseus pointed a finger at Grimmjack. "I'm not insane: You just break my mind!"

Gaia screamed back, "No Theo! You drive yourself to the point in which your mind breaks!"

"Shut up perfect boy!" Heruseus growled.

"What?" Gaia screamed.

"Why? Why are you her favorite? All I asked for was a chance, but instead I got a slap to the face! How does it feel?! How does it feel to be loved?! Does it feel good?! I wouldn't know!" Heruseus screamed.

"I'm loved because I don't do this and-" Gaia began but was interrupted.

Heruseus had charged a Skull Crusher. Because they were in town, Gaia was not harmed, but was still knocked back by the powerful blow. "Shut it! You think I actually care about why!? Nope! I just needed to get that off my chest. Have fun surviving n00bs!" Heruseus growled.

Heruseus opened his menu, and to the horror of Flare, Heruseus left the party. "No! Theo come back, we need you!"

Heruseus began to walk off, but stopped. Flare got a hopeful smile, but Heruseus just put on a new coat: It had a long hem that reached past Heruseus' knees. He gave a devilish smile and walked off.

Dragonstar continued to weep as Heruseus walked off. Gaia came over to her, "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah Evan, one of my friends just up and left us to die in the wilderness with no experience! I'm obviously doing great! No! What do you think? I'm freaking out here!" Dragonstar shouted.

Her words cut Gaia like a knife. "Steph, I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you try and stop him? Instead you made it worse 'I'm loved hahhaha'. Gaia, this is your fault! You made him really feel bad! Do you understand how much that hurt him? He just lost 4 close friends, and you bring up that I love you? The hell is wrong with you?!" Dragonstar screamed.

"Oh it's my fault?! At least I'm not the one who called the dead ones unimportant!" Gaia screamed back.

"I was trying to console him! Unlike you who made it even worse!" Dragonstar screamed back.

"SHUT UP!" Diana screamed. "Look at you, trying to pin the blame on each other! We just lost a good friend. 5 in fact. 4 died, and one walked off because both of you couldn't keep your mouths shut! Do either of you know how much it hurts him to see you two all lovey-dovey? It freaking sucks! He told me himself! Both of you did this! Steph, how could you? You made it sound like his big brother, whom he loved more than life, was unimportant! And Evan, you made it just as bad by saying that you're more loved than he is! Do you know that Theo felt like Josh was the only one who loved him? Somedays he felt like his family didn't love him! And now, you rub it in, and worse Steph you brought up the fact that Josh was dead; the two of you double-teamed him! And then," Diana began to cry at this point, "Did you know that Josh died a hero? Nope! Because you two didn't care! Josh died saving the four of them! That consoled Theo just a bit, but now, that the four Josh gave his life to save are dead, Theo feels like he failed his treasured big brother!"

Dragonstar and Gaia stood in absolute silence. Then a small cry ripped from Flare's throat, "Theo's gone! He's really gone! And it's your entire fault!" He pointed at Dragonstar and Gaia.

"This is not-" Gaia began.

"Yes it is! What did I just say to you guys?! Don't try an take off the blame! It's both of your faults! Get over it!" Diana screamed.

"So, by liking Evan, Heruseus went psycho?" Dragonstar screamed, "No, what happened was yes, partially my fault, but he didn't run off because we like each other. Besides, he doesn't like me that much,"

Everyone but Gaia and Dragonstar burst into laughter. "He doesn't like you that much… HAHAHAHAH!" Titanus laughed.

"Are you crazy Steph? You're all he ever talks about," Terriblelizard wiped her eyes from laughing to hard.

"Yeah, with him it's like, 'man, Steph is so cool', and 'Steph is so hot!'" Flare laughed.

"Yeah, Steph, back in 7th grade after that little prank we made him do, he was devastated until you apologized. He was like, no fun! That dude loves you!" Grimmjack remembered.

"Wait, seriously? He likes me that much?" Dragonstar stared dumbfounded.

Everyone nodded. "Well, maybe not that much anymore, after what you said to him. I'm surprised he had the guts to say all that to you! I mean, he really wants you to like him," Flare laughed.

"Oh my god! Theo likes me that much!?" Dragonstar gasped.

"Yeah, all he ever talks about, like I said and you're the only reason he hangs out with us at lunch. I mean, if he didn't like you that much, he'd probably have just have lunch with his guy friends," Terriblelizard laughed.

"Yeah, Steph, when he just stopped showing up, I went to investigate and found him with you guys, and I was like 'I knew it!'" Grimmjack sighed.

Off in the forest training, Heruseus sneezed. "They must be talking about me," He grunted under his breath as he went for another sword skill.

The mob before him shattered like glass and he moved on through the forest. He had mapping out the whole forest up until the dungeon, then he planned to head back to an inn for the night, and then take on the dungeon. According to his map compared to the sky, where he could see the enormous pillar, he was about a mile from the pillar. He continued his walk and another mob spawned: a Dryad Swordsman. The Dryad was a forest sprite with light cloth over his "sensitive" parts. He wielded, as the name suggested, a sword. Heruseus went for a lunge.


	6. Chapter 5: The Messiah

Chapter 5: The Messiah

One month after Heruseus had run away, floor 10 had been reached. The floor's theme was desert. The team had been wandering for a total hour in the midst of a raging sandstorm. After Heruseus left, the team was clueless about how to make a guild, so they never ended up making one. "Hey, Dragonstar, is your team back there?" Grimmjack called.

There was no response. "Hey, Grimm, do you think she's ok?" Gaia asked worriedly.

"I suppose she could be, I mean, she's got Diana and Terriblelizard with her," Aris responded.

"Don't forget Lance," Titanus reminded them.

"He's not too reliable," joked Flare.

"…Have any of you checked for mobs?" Grimmjack said worriedly.

There was suddenly a muffled cry. Flare, Grimmjack, Aris and Gaia turned and saw one less person. "Hey, you there Titan-" Aris was cut off.

The team turned to see the absence of Aris. Another cry. Flare was gone. Gaia and Grimmjack stood back to back, swords drawn.

"Keep an eye on all your friends, because some don't seem to be around," said a strange voice.

Grimmjack turned slightly, just enough so he could no longer see Gaia. He felt an absence on his back. Gaia was gone. Grimmjack felt a cold, hard, sharp blade on his back.

"Keep moving forward," The voice rasped.

After a few moment, Grimmjack could suddenly see. He was in the middle of town. In front of him were his friends, groaning. He turned and didn't see his mysterious savior. "Dragonstar, what happened?" Grimmjack called out.

"Grimm, we got kidnapped and then woke up here. No clue who did it," Dragonstar murmured.

"I-it was Heruseus!" Flare said excitedly.

"Did you see him?" Grimmjack said, suddenly interested.

"Nope. Just a hunch," Flare admitted.

"Dang it! You got me excited. I mean, you all know our goal, besides beating the game, is finding Heruseus and brining him home!" Grimmjack sighed.

"How do we know he wants to come back after what I said…?" Dragonstar began to tears up.

"Because he's Heruseus…" Grimmjack murmured sadly.

"And? He's incredibly unpredictable,' Gaia pointed out.

"That's what's so intriguing about him," muttered Diana.

"I suppose," Dragonstar replied.

As they spoke, a figure in a black coat, with a strange bundle on his back and a black turban came waltzing by. "You folks looking for someone?" It was a similar voice to that they heard in the desert.

"Uh, yes, his name is Heruseus. He's got blonde hair and glasses. He has a coat like yours and a one-handed longsword," Grimmjack explained hastily.

"I see. Well, come with me to the tavern," The man motioned for them to follow.

The group followed the strange man. He sat down inside the tavern. "You guys really have been looking a long time. One whole month? Are you some kind of stalkers?" His voice had changed. It was a whole octave higher and seemed familiar.

"How'd you know that?" Grimmjack asked.

The man didn't answer but said, "Also, don't you guys know you need a turban to see in the desert? Last time I'm saving you guys. So ungrateful, plus, none of you would keep still. You just keep kicking and squirming," The man sighed.

"And you call us a stalker? Dude, how do you know all this?" Dragonstar demanded.

The man chuckled for a moment. "Something funny?" growled Gaia.

"Yes," He said. He opened his menu and removed the turban. His shaggy, messy, blonde hair fell down. He had caring hazel eyes. He then equipped a pair of glasses.

"Theo?!" Dragonstar choked.

"Took you long enough," Heruseus sighed.

Heruseus unwrapped the thing on his back. He unsheathed what was a one-handed long sword. The blade itself was a brilliant emerald green, and the hilt was forest green in color. "Meet my new partner, Blade of Grass (+2Q2S), and despite its fragile sounding name, right now it's the equivalent of a floor 12 sword and once fully maxed out, it has 10 upgrade attempts by the way, it'll last until floor 16," Heruseus boasted.

"Nice, I've got here my Knight's Shield, and my Golden Sword (+2S2D)," said Flare producing a sword with a golden hilt.

"I've got the same!" replied Aris, Gaia, Terriblelizard, Lance and Azerath.

"Jeez, any variety here?" Heruseus laughed.

"I now have the Fairy Bow (+2S2A)" Dragonstar replied.

"I now have the Fisherman's Lance (+2A2S)." Titanus replied back.

"Alright then guys, on to more pressing matters, we need to start heading out for the next dungeon," Heruseus sighed.

"Right. Heruseus, will you join us again?" Gaia pressed.

Heruseus paused. Then he grinned. "It's just a matter of you learning to fly. We'll all fly someday. And I wouldn't miss my chick's flight for the world. Consider me yours!"

"You have some of the weirdest metaphors. But, glad to have you back," Gaia smiled. He held out his hand.

Heruseus gripped it and with a grin the two boys shook vigorously.

"I totally have the harder grip," Heruseus said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, right," Gaia said, griping harder.

"Boys," Dragonstar sighed.

"Must they always be so obnoxious?" Terriblelizard sighed.

"We are not!" Pyrus whined.

Grimmjack had been picking his nose. "Yeah!" He said as if no one saw him.

"We just saw you pick your nose," sighed Dragonstar.

"EW! Grimm?! Your nasty man!" Aris squealed.

"At least this one isn't that bad," Dragonstar nodded.

"He's too she-ish to be he-ish," Terriblelizard laughed.

"Agreed," Dragonstar laughed.

"I'm not bad!" Lance smiled.

"I honestly forgot you existed," Terriblelizard shrugged.

Lance pouted.

"I'm super manly," Titanus said in his super deep, super sexy voice.

"I wish Gaia had that voice," Dragonstar sighed. "And I'd tolerate Heruseus more if he had a voice like that,"

"There's nothing wrong with my voice!" Heruseus yelled.

"I guess if you like piglets on helium," Dragonstar laughed.

"I do not sound like a piglet on helium!" Heruseus cried.

"There, there, buddy, I don't think you sound like a piglet that got to a birthday party!" Gaia said.

"Yeah! I'm no piglet! I'm an Angel with a Shotgun!" Heruseus said confidently.

"How does that sound?" Dragonstar asked, quizzically.

"Why a shotgun?" Terriblelizard asked.

"It's a song!" Heruseus cried again.

"Can we get on the road?" Aris asked.

"Fiiiiine!" Heruseus began to walk out of the tavern.

"But, wait, can we first make a guild?" Gaia asked.

"Alright. But as long as I get to name it," Heruseus said.

The group followed Heruseus to the teleport gate in the central plaza. The team of 10 teleported to floor 3. "Ok, so, now we go see the mayor and then go beat the spider in the cave and then we can make a guild officially,"

"Well, that's good, I suppose," Gaia nodded.

They went into the large mayor's office and accepted the quest. After 30 minutes on the road, they reached the cave. "Ok, does everyone have pots?" Heruseus asked sternly.

Everyone nodded solemnly. "Ok, lead us into battle Grimmjack," Heruseus nodded.

Grimmjack took the forward line. The team advanced into the cave. After 5 straight minutes of walking and wandering, they reached the monster they were to slayer, Nephilia Regina. "Ok, guys, stay behind me," Heruseus said seriously.

"We can help," Gaia said sternly.

"I don't want a repeat of Lupus," Dragonstar reached out for Heruseus and grabbed his shoulder.

He shrugged off her hand.

"Dude, let us fight!" Lance pestered.

"No! Do you have any idea how many people I've seen die fighting? Any idea how many groups massacred? You can't imagine it," Heruseus screamed.

"We won't die-" Gaia began.

"Stop it. It's final. I'm taking on the boss alone. Besides, it's only floor 3. I'm level 26. I've got this," Heruseus drew his sword. He charged a Sonic Leap.

He leapt at the spider queen who didn't even enough time to react. Heruseus speed even startled his team. "Incredible… I couldn't even see him move," Gaia murmured.

Heruseus charged another sword skill, Downward Strike, and his sword glowed bright pink. It struck the spider in the head, stunning it. Heruseus went for an ordinary swipe of his sword and cut off both mandibles. The queen was down to 30% Heruseus brought his emerald sword down on her head. She shattered with a scream. "Woah," Dragonstar murmured. "He's like the Messiah of SAO!"

"No, I'm just a higher level than those mid-level noobs," Heruseus walked up to Dragonstar holding a slip of paper.

"Uh, you're kinda close…" Gaia murmured.

Heruseus leaned in closer. "I could've have done it faster, I just need a spark to ignite,"

Dragonstar tried to shove him. He didn't budge. "Tsk. Don't you know? I've changed. I'm not the same wimpy geek who's in love with a girl way out of his league," Heruseus smiled.

"What? What are you saying?" Dragonstar tried to push him again.

Heruseus laughed, "And you called me an idiot back on floor 1! I don't like you. Period. Like at all. Not even as a friend. You're gonna have to earn those rights back," Heruseus frowned.

Gaia finally kicked Heruseus in the groin. "Leave her alone she did nothing!"

Heruseus exploded with rage, "Nothing? She said that the rest of you were basically better than Josh? She knows what you two did,"

"Don't flip out again because she likes me and not you-" He was cut off by a sword deep into his chest.

"Didn't I just explain? I couldn't give less of a crap!" Heruseus shoved the sword deeper into Gaia's chest. The tip pierced Gaia's back. Rather than blood, red-colored polygonal shapes floated from the wound. Gaia's HP dropped to 50%.

Tears fell down Dragonstar's face at the same rate Gaia's HP dropped. "Stop!" She screamed. "You'll kill him!"

Heruseus smiled, "That's the point princess,"

"Princess… He never calls me princess…" Dragonstar murmured.

Suddenly a black shadow flew out of nowhere. A flash of green and Heruseus was hit. Standing before Heruseus was… "Heruseus…?" Dragonstar gasped.

"Everyone, get back! I'll deal with Shinigami! Take off the Kiritoko Mask Shinigami!" Heruseus #2 screamed.

"How'd you manage to escape from Seikatsu?" Heruseus #1 chuckled.

Dragonstar suddenly noticed the many holes in Heruseus' avatar. She remembered Seikatsu was the crazy rapier lady. It was Heruseus #2' turn to chuckle. "You think a pretty face can stop me for long? Don't worry she's alive. Barely," Heruseus #1 grabbed his face until it was no longer his face. It was a plain white mask with red whisker marks and glowing, eerie green eyes. Heruseus #1 fiddled with his menu until his coat was replaced with a hooded cloak. The hood covered his face entirely. He replaced his sword with a long weapon with a curved end.

"Is that a…?" Heruseus gasped.

"Yes. The mythical scythe. No one found it in the beta, but as I programmed it, I know you have to require one-handed sword, two-handed sword, one-handed spear, and two-spear in your skill slots. Seeing as I'm level 36, I have 6 skill slots,"

In SAO skill slots were given to the players as the leveled up. At level 1, 2 slots, 5, 3 slots, 10, 4 slots, but from there onward a player gained one skill slot every ten levels.

"I suppose I should tell you what they are; One-Handed sword, 238/1000, Two-Handed Sword 129/1000, One-Handed Spear 189/1000, Two-Handed Spear 97/100, Martial Arts 215/1000 and Scythe 387/1000," Shinigami smirked behind his mask.

"Impressive. I'm level 39. I have 6 skill slots; One-Handed Sword 472/1000, Martial Arts 378/1000, Throwing Knives 356/1000, Hiding 247/1000, Swimming178/1000 and Search 398/1000. My Search skill is how I found you," Heruseus smirked.

"Not bad. But still, for a beta-tester you're pathetic. The Black Swordsman is level 41. You're shameful," Shinigami muttered.

Heruseus drew his weapon, Blade of Grass (+2Q2S). Shinigami drew his Death God Scythe (+2S2D), a scythe with a wooden hilt. Heruseus sent a duel request and the time began to tick. Dragonstar rushed to Gaia, whose HP was at 47%. "Gaia! Are you ok?!"

"Yep. Just stellar," Gaia murmured.

"Jeez, don't go dying on me. I made a promise right?" Heruseus smiled.

"I thought you didn't wanna be with us?" Dragonstar asked, hopeful for Heruseus' return.

"Naw. You guys are clueless without me. Plus, I can't trust that Shinigami might impersonate me ever again. That, and I got lonely…" But he trailed off and got concentrated as the clock turned to 0.

"Die!" screamed Shinigami.

Shinigami activated a sword skill, Crescent Sweep, in which his sword glowed dark green and he would pull his scythe through his opponents from the back. Heruseus pulled his Blade of Grass out from his sheath and held it out to his side. "Heruseus, use a sword skill, that crappy block won't-"

Gaia was cut off by a powerful bang! When the smoke cleared Heruseus had taken no damage, and his block was still intact. Shinigami's scythe was clanking on Heruseus' sword. Heruseus brought over his left hand and grabbed the scythe. He began to drag Shinigami towards him. Heruseus charged a Martial Arts skill, Knife Hand, which made his hand glow red and his hand sliced through Shinigami's avatar. "Argh!" Shinigami screamed.

He pulled with all his might, but the blade did not budge from Heruseus left hand. Heruseus sheathed his sword. He smirked, and in a quick flash, Shinigami's scythe was deep within his own chest. Heruseus' foot was pressing on the hilt of the weapon and he had his hands in his pocket. He was whistling the tune to When You're Evil by Voltaire. Heruseus pushed his foot a little further. Shinigami began to let loose a string of curses in English and Japanese. He let loose another scream before his HP dropped down to 10%. In another flash, Shinigami's scythe was behind him, with a large hole in his chest. Heruseus' foot was back on the ground and his hands had not moved. His whistling tune had ended. Shinigami's HP had dropped to 3%. "Now, do you see what happens when you try and mess with my friends? That's right; I may as well kill you. Next time, I will kill you. Now get lost," Heruseus whispered harshly into Shinigami's ear.

Shinigami fainted. Heruseus walked over to his friends with a Duel Winner icon over his head. "Sup,"

Titanus ran up and hugged Heruseus. "Screw you! Don't ever do that again!"

Gaia slowly got up to his feet and gave Heruseus a hug as well. "Everyone else give him a hug. He said he was lonely,"

Flare gave him a hug. Then came Terriblelizard, followed by Aris, then Lance and Azerath. Diane's hug was a little longer than the others. Dragonstar came last. "No hugs for you until you bow and kiss the ground I walk on!"

"Yes ma'am!" Heruseus then got on his knees and kiss the floor.

He got up and Dragonstar gave him a hug. "Good dog!" She laughed.

"Actually, I'm a cat," Heruseus scolded playfully.

"Fine, whatever," Dragonstar laughed.

"I always thought you were the Tenth Doctor," Terriblelizard joked.

"Ah. By day, I am: a cat. By noon I am: me. By night I am: The Tenth Doctor," Heruseus smiled.

"Hey, how'd you get out of their prison?" Gaia asked.

"No one is gonna take me alive! The time has come to make things right! You and I must fight for our rights! You and I must fight to survive!" Heruseus said as a war cry.

"Don't know how that works, but ok," Gaia smiled.

"Ok guys. Let's go make our guild official, and then, let's go home," Heruseus smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Superhero

Chapter 6: Superhero

Titanus' alarm was set to go off at 5:30 every day. He got up and walked out to the teleport gate on the 12th floor, which had been beaten 2 weeks after Heruseus' return. "Teleport: Town of New Beginnings!"

Titanus opened his eyes on the familiar 1st floor town. He walked over to a flower vendor. "Good morning Titanus, the usual amount?" the vendor smiled.

"Yes," Titanus smiled.

"Are these for your girlfriend?" The vendor pushed.

"If only. They're for my fallen comrades: Josh, Amber, Beth, Algernon, Ezdeath, Roy and Firestone," Titanus smiled sadly.

"I see. Have a good day Titanus," the vendor handed Titanus 7 roses.

Titanus walked on his own to the Monument of Life, a large stone engraving with the names of every player. The dead players' names were crossed out. Today I should actually look for their names to verify if they're really dead, or if they made it away. Titanus scanned the Monument. Osra…Roy…Ezdeath…Firestone…The Sacred Panda… wait…where are Algernon and Beth? Beth's handle was Soundwave right? Nope. Soundwave is… Oh my god! Soundwave isn't crossed out! Neither is Algernon! But, they aren't on my friend's list… Where could they be…?

Titanus' train of thought was interrupted by his message indicator.

Heruseus started a chat with Titanus

Heruseus: Where are you?

Titanus: Just paying my dues. Hey, I think Al and Beth are still alive!

Heruseus: What are you on?

Titanus: No! I'm here and their names aren't crossed out! Come check it out!

Heruseus ran quickly through the streets of the Town of New Beginnings until he reached the Monument. "What's going on?" He gasped for breath.

"You're fast. Check for yourself," Titanus pointed out the un-crossed names of Algernon and Soundwave.

"Oh my…god! What the hell?!" Heruseus cried out.

"Yeah. I come and pay my dues this early while you're out in the labyrinth. Which, by the way, Dragonstar won't be happy if she finds out you were training out this early, or rather training alone at all, she'd kill you," Titanus warned.

"Which is why no one will tell her," Heruseus warned back.

"Yeah. When do you leave and why?" Titanus asked.

"I leave at 3:30 and because I kinda miss soloing. Back on track! Where could Al and Sound be?" Heruseus muttered.

"Beats me. We'd have to search all the 12 known floors of Aincrad. When could we try that?"

"Not today. The floor 12 boss fight is today,"

"Damn. How'd we find it so fast? It's only been 3 days right?"

"Yeah, I had something to do with that,"

"Of course you did. Have you been going out every day?"

"Yes,"

"Jeez. What level are you?"

"37,"

"What the hell?! 7 levels higher than me!"

"Yeah, come on, you know me, I'm a levelholic,"

"Yeah,"

"All right, let's head back, its 6:00. People are gonna start waking up soon. Oh, and Titanus?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell anyone about Soundwave or Algernon,"

Titanus went to cut him off, but Heruseus held up his hand. "Because I don't want them to gain false hope in case it's just a glitch or something,"

"Fine," huffed Titanus.

The two of them walked back to the teleport gate in silence. The two of them returned to see a very upset Dragonstar. "Where the hell were you two?! Heruseus, I know you went leveling with Titanus!" She screeched.

"N-no ma'am! I swear we were just mourning the lost ones! I swear!" Titanus screamed.

"Pfft. Nah, I was leveling alone. Titanus, do you mind, we're gonna go outside to have a bit of a… debate," Heruseus said seriously.

The pair went outside and Dragonstar screamed, "What the hell!? You can't just leave at 3:30 in the freaking morning and go fight monsters alone, in the labyrinth! You could have died!"

"I managed to find the boss door…" Heruseus murmured.

"I don't care! You could have died!" Dragonstar slapped him.

"Can't you just trust me? I swear, you people need to trust me more! I promise I'm not gonna die!" Heruseus screamed.

"It's not just that!" Dragonstar replied with a fierce look.

"What the hell else should you be worried about, if anything at all?" Heruseus fired back.

"You leaving us again!" Dragonstar screamed.

"…I won't ever do that again. There's only so much I could do against BS and BES…" Heruseus murmured.

"Who the hell are they?" Dragonstar yelled.

"BS is Black Serpent, A.K.A. Shinigami's guild. BES is The Beater Elimination Squad," Heruseus sighed.

"Beater?" Dragonstar asked quizzically.

"That's what they call me and about 10% of the beta-testers. It's an epithet unique to SAO, a combination of beta-tester and cheater," Heruseus explained.

"Ok, well, be more careful, don't need you dying on me-" Dragonstar was cut off by a black shape slamming into her.

"Heruseus shoved off the shadow. He gasped. "I don't need that on me either… Wait…Justin?!" Dragonstar laughed.

"The one and only. But, if you please, my name in Aincrad is Talon," said the shape.

Talon was short, chubby boy with black hair in a buzz cut. He had some kind of Asian accent so his l's sounded like y's. Talon got up from the ground and picked up Heruseus and Dragonstar. "Uwah!? What are you doing?!" Heruseus said, startled.

"Sorry, but we got to dash. My Strength is just high enough to carry both of you and my Agility is higher so we can dash out fast," Talon said quickly before launching his body into the air.

The trio was sent flying. Talon landed them on a rooftop were Heruseus could see their enemy. "Shit… Speak of the devil, that's-"

"The Beater Elimination Squad in the flesh. They think I'm the Black Swordsman," Talon cursed.

"But you use those," Heruseus pointed at the claws equipped on Talon's hands.

"They think it's a cover up," Talon muttered.

Dragonstar finally got a good look at Talon's gear. He had black leather armor and claws. "Damn, is that Milliant's Armor?" Heruseus asked excitedly.

"Yes, it was so hard to get man," Talon groaned. "And now we got to move out again,"

Talon jumped again and from 500 meters away, Dragonstar saw the spot she had just been standing at.

"Jeez, how high is your Agility?" Dragonstar gulped.

"543/100," Talon said proudly.

"How?" Dragonstar gasped.

"I did a lot of jumping," Talon muttered sheepishly.

"Gotcha," rasped a voice.

Heruseus felt a cold, sharp dagger on his neck. "Dammit Crater, didn't you learn your lesson back on floor 6?" Heruseus turned.

The boy with blue hair and green eyes cringed. "No…Heruseus?!"

"In the flesh," Heruseus grinned slyly.

"Damn it! I won't you live this time!" cried a gruff, masculine voice.

The owner of the voice was a player with very spikey blonde hair and grey eyes. "Hello Goku," teased Heruseus.

"Damn it Heruseus, you know my name is Lavaridge," growled the masculine player.

"Calm down Lava," said a new, feminine voice.

The voice came from a female player with ginger hair and blue eyes. Lavaridge sighed, "But its Heruseus, Alex! He always ruffles me up!"

Alex patted Lavaridge on the head. "It's ok little brother, big sis is here now,"

"Don't treat me like I'm a little kid!" shouted Lavaridge.

"You sure sound like a little kid, Gohan," Heruseus teased more.

"S-shut up!" Lavaridge stuttered.

"Nope, got to dash, bye!" Heruseus, Talon and Dragonstar ran.

"Get back here," sighed Alex.

"Fine, but, take it from me, this is gonna hurt," Heruseus sighed, stopped running, and drew his Blade of Grass (4Q4S).

Alex laughed. "Sure, whatever you say kid," she laughed as she drew her Blade of Grass (+4A4D).

Crater drew his Black Knife (+4S4D), Talon unsheathed his Tiger Claws (+4S4A), Lavaridge drew his Knight's Mace (+8D) from his side, and Dragonstar notched an arrow from her Fairy Bow (+ 4A4S). Heruseus let loose a primal scream and then charged. He launched himself at Alex. Alex held up her sword and blocked the blow. Crater launched himself at Heruseus. Heruseus caught Crater's dagger in his teeth. Alex gasped and her grip on her sword loosened. Heruseus pushed his sword down harder and Alex's sword went flying. Heruseus flung Crater with his teeth. Lavaridge screamed and charged a sword skill, Crash Blow, and launched himself at Heruseus activated a martial arts skill, Flash Blow, and knocked the Knight's Mace (+8D) back. Heruseus held his sword up to Lavaridge's throat. Lavaridge slammed his mace into Heruseus' head. Heruseus' HP didn't drop, because they were in a safe zone, but he had extreme nausea. Lavaridge brought down the mace once more and Heruseus dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Lavaridge spit on his back. Talon launched himself at Lavaridge. Crater recovered from his launch and blocked the blow. He brought the knife across the chest of Talon. Talon flew across the roof. Crater was knocked off the roof by Dragonstar's arrow. Alex kicked Dragonstar in the back. Heruseus struggled to his feet. Lavaridge knocked him down again. Heruseus let out a primal scream and the very air around him rippled. Lavaridge stumbled and Heruseus grabbed him by the throat and brought him to the ground with a slam! The ground below flashed a purple window that said Immortal Object. This was given to objects in the environment to protect them. So, for example, unless the specified a tree and Lumber-Useful, it couldn't be cut down. Lavaridge choked under Heruseus grip but Heruseus wouldn't let up. Heruseus dug his hands deeper into Lavaridge's throat until he saw what he had done. He loosened his grip and Crater came back up from the ground-level and struck him. Heruseus was knocked out cold. Alex had knocked out Dragonstar and Talon was struggling to regain balance. Lavaridge brought up his mace and brought it down on Talon's head.

When Talon came to, Heruseus was being slashed at, while Crater was talking to Dragonstar. From Talons perspective, Crater was crushing on Dragonstar. She kept turning her head in refusal. Alex strutted over to Talon. He soon noticed that there were lots of other players standing on the sidelines. "Well, well, well, it looks like sleepy head finally woke up," Alex smiled cruelly.

"How long was I out, where am I and when will you stop attacking Heruseus. His HP is in the red zone," Talon grumbled.

"You were out for six days, you're in a floor 13 dungeon's safe zone, our current hideout and we'll stop attacking Heruseus when you listen to our terms," Alex responded with a sigh.

"And those terms are?" Talon said impatiently.

"1. Heruseus hands over his rare loot. 2. Heruseus dies. Crater suggested this one, 3. Dragonstar stays and marries him. And finally 4. I want you to stay and marry me,"

"Not gonna work with me. Heruseus could hand over his loot. I need him alive. I swore to Josh. Dragonstar has a thing for Gaia, so sorry Crater. And I'm not gonna marry somebody I just met. Plus, you're not my type," Talon finished with a smirk.

Alex sighed. "Fine," She snapped her fingers. Crater smiled and put a dagger in Dragonstar's stomach. Dragonstar began to cry.

"Stop!" Heruseus growled.

"You stop struggling and die," said Lavaridge with glee.

Heruseus broke free from his bonds that held him down and just as Dragonstar's HP dipped below 50%, Heruseus activated a Martial Arts skill on Crater. His eyes had gotten that animal look. Dragonstar stopped crying and looked up. She saw Heruseus eyes and he used the dagger on the ground that had belonged to crater to cut her bonds. "Heruseus… Why do you still hang around me? I'm mean to you in the real world…Why? Why do you still hang out with me!?" She cried, her voice ragged.

"…We must stand together," Heruseus replied quietly.

"What?" Dragonstar asked.

"…For a long time, your words hurt. I was ready to call it quits on the world," Heruseus said, even quieter.

"Wait…Like suicide?" Dragonstar gasped at what she had done.

"…Yeah. But then, Josh gave me some solid advice. 'Just because someone stops caring, doesn't mean the world does. You have to fight on with hope. Because if there's one thing I've learned: hope never dies. You shouldn't have to die. I love you little brother and I know you'll make the right choice.'" Heruseus began to cry himself. "I remembered all those who loved me. I had to fight. For Austin, Max, Westin, Justin, Caleb, Axel, Jamie, Cesar, My Mom, My Dad, Henry, Eliza and Josh. So, I won't let anyone affect me. Not you, not the bullies at school, not Shinigami, not The Black Serpents and especially The Beater Elimination Squad!" Heruseus roared.

"Oh…my…god…" Heruseus heard Lavaridge mutter. "You've been through the same as me," he said as he ran to Heruseus.

Lavaridge threw his weapon aside and hugged Heruseus. He began to sob uncontrollably. Heruseus, who's on tears halted by the moment gave a tender smile and hugged back. "I just don't know why I still let you live," Alex sighed and stabbed her brother.

"What-" Lavaridge cried before shattering.

"Why!? Why would you kill your own brother?!" Heruseus screamed.

Alex laughed maniacally before responding, "That little boy was always so weak. He hung to emotions way too much. I just want him to die already. I've been leading from the shadows. He's been too weak-willed to do any real attacks,"

"You sick bastard!" Heruseus charged and Alex struck his sword. It shattered. Not her sword. Heruseus' beloved Blade of Grass (+4Q4S).

Alex stabbed Heruseus multiple times before his HP was so low, you could barely see it. Heruseus pulled out and item wrapped in cloth and a health potion. He popped out the stopper on the potion and before the stopper had landed on the ground and shattered, he had already drunk most of the potion. He began to unwrap the cloth. He produced a long slender sword with a lock and chain around it. The blade itself had a slight curve. Its sheath was an even shade of blue with a green cloth wrapped around so it could be carried on the back of a player. Talon gasped, "Heruseus, that's a-"

He was cut off by Alex's laughter. "That weapon is locked. You can't use it!"

Heruseus smirked. "Wrong. I can't draw the blade itself. And the finish what Talon was going to say, yes, it is a katana,"

"What will you do with basically a hunk of wood!?" Alex laughed.

Heruseus rushed forward and struck Alex in the side with incredible precision. "I can do that, and more,"

Alex coughed and struggled to get on her feet. "That was dirty trick,"

"So was stabbing your brother in the back when he was crying. But hey, I'm not gonna judge too much," Heruseus said grimly.

"Shut up," growled Alex.

Heruseus shifted his grip on the sword so his hand was on the hilt of the sword. He held it two-handed and with his legs a shoulder-width apart. "What's he doing?" Talon asked.

"I remember this! It's that Japanese sword fighting he used to do in real life!" Dragonstar laughed.

"Oh! That's right! That's a kendo stance!" Talon said.

"Goodnight," Heruseus said before making the final blow.


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Alex lay unconscious on the ground as her allies fled. Heruseus stood over her body holding his locked sword. Talon and Dragonstar gaped at the sight of the once puny nerd. Heruseus turned around to them and gave a huge grin. Dragonstar sighed, "You can be so insufferable. But yet, very reliable. I'm sorry for everything,"

"Meh. I'm cool," Heruseus shrugged.

Talon sighed, "You guys are weird,"

Heruseus stuck his tongue out and laughed, "Let's head home,"

"Agreed," Dragonstar nodded.

"So do you guys mind if I come with you guys?" Talon asked.

"Does the diamond in Minecraft mind it when you mine it?" Heruseus smiled.

"Uhhh," Talon said, confused.

"The answer is no. You can come with," Dragonstar sighed. "Theo's metaphors are so dumb,"

"They're brilliant. Besides it's a reference to Tobuscus. Did you know that Tobuscus is in Sword Art Online with us?!" Heruseus exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, really?" said a voice.

The trio turned to see Grimmjack, Gaia, Titanus, Terriblelizard, Lance, Aris, Optic Flare, Diana, Azerath and a hooded figure.

"Gaia!" Dragonstar ran and hugged Gaia.

"Who's the dude in the hoodie?" Heruseus asked casually.

"That would be a girl," Terriblelizard snorted.

"I'm Diana's sister, Leona," said the hooded girl.

Leona pulled off her hood. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She stood about a head taller than her sister. At her side was a one-handed sword, and on her back was a shield. "Where you serious when you said Tobuscus is in the game?" Grimmjack asked.

"Very," Heruseus smiled.

"How'd you figure it out?" Grimmjack murmured.

"That'd be my fault Grimmy-wimmy!" cackled a voice with nasal inflection.

"Argo!" Heruseus turned and smiled.

"That'd be me Heru-chan!" Argo cackled once more.

"Did you just call him Grimmy-wimmy!?" laughed Gaia.

"I give everybody nicknames. By the way yours is G-boy," Argo smirked.

"G-boy?! Not even G-man?! I wanna seem older!" wailed Gaia.

"Ok, you can be G-gramps," Argo laughed.

"That's even worse!" wailed Gaia.

"You did ask to be older," Terriblelizard chuckled.

"You got it Dinobreath!" Argo smiled.

"Hahahahha, Dinobreath! Hahahahahahah," Titanus laughed.

"It seems like T-kiddie is having fun," Argo smirked.

"T-kiddie…" sulked Titanus.

"And that over there D-chan," Argo pointed at Diana, "That's A-boy, and L-boy," she pointed at Lance and Azerath, "That's Hothead," she pointed at Flare, "That's Girly-boy," she pointed at Aris.

"Not cool!" Aris seethed.

"Sorry, I suggested that one," Heruseus admitted.

Aris punched him in the arm. "And that over there is Chicken Hair," Argo pointed at Leona.

"Chicken Hair…What does that even mean?" Leona muttered.

"And of course Dragonbreath," Argo cackled.

"What do you want Argo?" Dragonstar asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to double check that Heru-chan is alive and to give him this." She produced a silver key no bigger than her pinky finger. "He asked for it awhile back,"

She tossed him the key and he caught it with ease. "Thanks," he said as he lifted his sword up to the key.

He inserted the key into the lock and the lock shattered. A window appeared before Heruseus with all the information about his new weapon. In the Category field it read One-Handed Longsword/Katana and in the Name field it read Dākuburū.

"Dākuburū? Doesn't that mean Dark Blue in Japanese?" Argo asked.

"Something similar to that, yeah," Heruseus smiled.

"Whatever see ya later Black Brains!" Argo cackled at the nickname for their guild as she left.

"It's Dark Theorem Rat-Face!" screamed Dragonstar.

"What are you doing!? She'll kill you if she heard you!" Heruseus feared for Dragonstar's life.

"Yeah right-" Dragonstar began but was interrupted by, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"Yeah, you're screwed," Gaia and everyone stepped away.

After a few days, floor 13 was cleared and everyone had moved on to floor 14. This floor's theme was a steampunk design. Heruseus swung his Dākuburū left and right cutting through enemies as if they were butter. The scraps of metal left shattered. "Now it's Shulk time!" Heruseus said in an Australian accent. "You can't have 'rainbow' without Reyn, baby!" he said in a deeper Australian accent. He said "This is the Monado's power!" in the first accent and then, "Rock solid!" in the deeper voice.

"Just stop making Xenoblade references!" Talon wailed.

"Oh that's what that stuff is!" Dragonstar sighed.

"Yeah, Xenoblade was one of both Theo and Josh's favorite game series," Talon muttered sadly.

"Let's finish it off with a chain attack!" Heruseus said in his Australian accent.

"Oh shut up!" Aris screeched.

"You know he won't, just do a switch, that's basically a chain attack," Talon sighed.

Heruseus charged a sword skill and struck the monster robot. "Switch!" called out Talon.

Talon used a sword skill. "Switch!" said Flare.

Flare finished off the monster with his sword skill. "Jeez, that was a lot more tedious than it should've been,"

"Hey does anyone know the time?" Gaia asked, and then gasped as Heruseus got a scary grin.

"IT'S REYN TIME BABY!" Heruseus said in the deeper accent.

"Kill him now please," Titanus pleaded to a nearby monster, who responded by attacking.

Heruseus ran up to the monster and cut into scrap. "Look out Shulk," he said in the same accent.

"This is going to suck," Titanus sighed.

"Why the hell is he doing this now?" Lance screamed.

"It's because it's the steampunk floor, and the monsters are like the Mechon, the main antagonists in Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles 3D," Talon explained.

"I see. Why didn't he tell us?" Dragonstar sighed.

"Cause you'd tell him he couldn't do it," Talon explained as if it were obvious.

"That's so accurate," Dragonstar agreed.

"Let's go!" Heruseus said in the first accent.

"I can only handle this for so long…" Flare muttered.

Three days later, floor 15 had been unlocked and was quickly conquered. It was on to floor 16, a mesa themed floor. "Oh man, this floor is so dry," complained Flare.

"Get over it. You have a problem with every floor; Floor 1: Too Bland, Floor 2: Too Many Cows, Floor 3: Too Many Trees, Floor 4: Too Wet, Floor 5: Too Many Mushrooms, Floor 6: Too Greek, Floor 7: Too Stoney, Floor 8: Too Symmetrical, Floor 9: Too Much Kelp Floor 10: Too Sandy. These are just a few examples," Heruseus sighed.

"I just have higher preferences," Flare muttered.

"Whatever Little Miss Princess," Aris sighed. "Eww! A bug!" He shrieked.

"You're one to talk Aris," sighed Gaia.

"Shut up man! I just was um, startled!" Aris muttered.

"N00b," Heruseus muttered.

"I am not!" Aris cried.

"Sure, which is why you forgot how to use a sword skill on day 4 of S.A.O," Heruseus sighed.

"That was an accident!" Aris whined.

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing everyone whine!" Diana shouted.

"Thanks," Terriblelizard sighed.

"They pissed me off as well," Diana laughed.

"Oh come on!" Aris whined.

Diana pulled her rapier from her scabbard. She held it an inch from Aris' throat. "No. More. Whining. Are. We. Clear?" She said very slowly.

"We are so clear. Clearer than a crystal!" Aris said, in a high pitched voice.

"Good," she said pulling back her Knight's Rapier (+6A2S).

Heruseus looked at his Dākuburū (+2S2Q) and sighed. "I can't believe such a hard to unlock sword would only get me this far," he sighed. "And the worst part is that the sword was a pain in the ass to get. I had to do so many quests,"

"Poor guy. You should get new armor with a new sword once we get into town," Dragonstar empathized.

"Yeah. This coat is so ragged," Heruseus agreed.

Dark Theorem arrived in the main town of the 16th floor, Balden. "Ok, so everyone, go do what you need to and meet back inside this tavern in a 2 hours. We clear?" Heruseus ordered.

Everyone else nodded.

Heruseus ran to the nearest shop. The town itself was very confusing. Each facility was in an alcove in the side of the cliff. Each was connected by a series of wooden stairs. When Heruseus finally found the shop he ran inside to find female clothing and armor. It was a female only place. And shamefully, there were already several female players inside. "Get out of here, pervert!" one screamed. "Wait! He's kinda cute!" said another.

Heruseus ran out of the shop faster than humanly possible. He found a neutral shop where he bought a long coat with a hem that reached down to his ankles. He also bought a ring that increased Speed and a cowboy hat that increases throwing accuracy. He ran to a sword shop and bought a black longsword. The sword itself had a short black grip with no guard. The blade was pitch black. Its name was Kuro. The sword had twelve upgrade attempts. Heruseus swung the sword a few times before smiling. He ran outside and ran to the tavern. No one was outside and there was a lot of cheering from inside. Heruseus went inside and found Flare chugging ale. "Whoa! This stuff is nothing compared to real beer! Who wants to try my in a drinking contest next?"

"I'll take you on," Heruseus said in a stern voice.

"Fight me! I mean, drink me! I mean, get outdruken by me!" Flare sputtered.

"Outdruken isn't even a word," Heruseus sighed.

Heruseus sat down next to Flare as called out, "Bartender! Gimme the strongest stuff you have!"

"Gimme the same!" Flare shouted.

"You do know that we can't get drunk. It's basically like drinking a really strong soda," Heruseus said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Flare whispered.

The bartender brought over the two strongest drinks, Hellfire Ale. It was supposed to be strong and spicy. "Bottom's up!" Heruseus gulped and linked arms with Flare.

Flare finished the ale first, but Heruseus could clearly see he was having a hard time keeping it down. Heruseus grinned but he too was struggling. Dragonstar walked in a sighed, "Leave it to these idiots to do something illegal,"

"How is this illegal?" Terriblelizard was already seated with a ale in her hand.

"You're encouraging this!?" Dragonstar yelled shocked.

"I'll just have some water," Gaia sighed.

"I'm not drinking," Diana pointed out.

"Nor am I," Leona said proudly.

"That's because we're girls," Dragonstar sighed.

"I'm offended. I'm a girl!" Terriblelizard moaned.

Leona coughed awkwardly, "I apologize, I thought you were a man with long hair,"

"Seriously?! Not cool!" Terriblelizard seethed.

"I apologize," Leona repeated.

"Guys chill out and have a drink," Grimmjack said, relaxed.

"Fine," Diana sighed.

Leona sat down quietly next to her and began to drink. Dragonstar sighed, "I give up,"

She sat in between Gaia and Heruseus. "You know, I'm surprised you two don't fight about me,"

"That's so stupid!" Gaia groaned.

"Yeah, c'mon, this isn't some cliché movie!" Heruseus said with a tsk.

"Really? That makes sense. I mean shouldn't the most important guy look hot?" Dragonstar teased.

"Shut up," Heruseus said sternly, got up and left the tavern.

"What's his problem?" Dragonstar muttered.

"I guess he's done being talked down to without a fight. That may not have been the easiest way to fight back, but still a fight. I recommend you go speak with him Miss Stephanie," Leona scooted over to Dragonstar.

"I'll go talk to him first," Flare sighed and got up.

Flare walked outside and went right to see Heruseus looking over a cliffside, over the ravine next to Balden. "Heruseus," Flare sighed, "Stop being mopey-" but he stopped when Heruseus turned around.

Heruseus' normally dry face was wet with tears. Flare glanced to the ground and saw wet spots. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"…Why does she have to put me down, you know what I mean?" Heruseus wiped his eyes.

"You once told me this, do what the Dec3mber Remix says to do," Flare said.

"Which is?" Heruseus sighed back.

"Stay strong," Flare said.

"Eh, that was a long time ago, we were like, 6," Heruseus sighed.

"Yeah, 2015 was a pretty weird year huh?" Flare sighed.

"For the both of us," Heruseus said.

"Well, I'm gonna head in and tell Steph she can come out. You ok with that?" Flare asked.

Heruseus shook his head. "I don't want to see anyone right now. I just want to sit here and listen to LilyPichu's lilies I-V. You know what I mean?"

"You've always been a sucker for Lily. By the way, as a late Christmas gift, I'll tell you that there is a way to listen to stuff on YouTube Red+," Flare smirked.

"Cool. I'll unlock it and Skype when I get the chance," Heruseus smiled weakly.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Flare said, worried.

"Yeah, I don't care if she comes or not. Don't tell her this but, to be honest, I'm not gonna say much to her," Heruseus said emotionlessly.

"Be safe out here. She will come out you know," Flare rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I know. See you," Flare left.

Heruseus stood alone over the balcony. He watched the sad sunset as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Dragonstar, who stood next to him. "Hey," she said softly.

Heruseus did not respond.

"Beautiful isn't it? And I'm not talking about me, I mean the sunset," Dragonstar joked.

Heruseus didn't even crack a smile.

"Why won't you talk to me? I'm sorry about inside ok-"

"Are you?" Heruseus cut off in a ragged voice. "Why don't I believe you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Dragonstar yelled back.

"Argh! Just shut up! You ruined my quiet time out here! Just leave me alone! God, no matter how many times you apologize you always seem to forget you're sorry and say something stupid again! Go away ok! I don't want you to be near me!" Heruseus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Theo, chill out!" Gaia said, running towards them.

"You can't go anywhere without each other can you? You know what? Nevermind. Just, nevermind," Heruseus yelled as he walked away.

"No, say it! Quit being a coward! You've always been like this! Why? What are you so afraid of!?" Dragonstar yelled.

"Stephanie, stop," Gaia said before it could get to serious.

"No, I want to know why? Why?" Dragonstar pestered.

Heruseus burst into tears. He couldn't contain himself. "Why? I never learned how! I never learned how to be brave! Josh was my shield. He didn't allow anyone or anything touch me and now he's gone! I don't know what to do anymore! What can I do without him? I have-"

Heruseus was interrupted by a hug. Gaia had run up to him. "I know how you feel. Josh was my friend too. Not as close as you two are, but still close,"

"Were," Dragonstar corrected.

Heruseus began to cry harder. "Gee, thanks Steph, real smart move," Gaia scowled.

"Sorry, I didn't-" Dragonstar started.

"Just stop talking for a bit," Gaia said.

Heruseus let the warm tears run down his face as a shadow watched from afar.


	9. Chapter 8: Mass Exodus to Hell!

Chapter 8: Let the Exodus to Hell Begin!

Grimmjack was back in the bar drinking his ale when Heruseus and the others. Gaia and Heruseus were murmuring amongst themselves as Dragonstar plopped down next to Grimmjack. "Hey Luke, how mad do you think Theo would be if I had reminded him Josh was dead?"

"Probably he'd want to chop you into tiny bits, through you into hell, then drop your charred remains into Tartarus and then watch as you're turned into nothing. Why?" Grimmjack said.

"Um, is it really that gruesome?" Dragonstar asked worried.

"Usually its worse. For someone who isn't his best friend, he'd probably torture them for 6 days, and then let them heal while pouring salt in the wounds, literally, and then cut you up, through you into hell, drop your charred remains into Tartarus and watch you turn into nothing," Grimmjack responded.

"So does that mean I'm one of his best friends?" Dragonstar asked hopefully.

Grimmjack smiled and said, "Not a chance!"

"You're no help," Dragonstar left.

She walked up to Heruseus. "Theo, I'm sorry,"

"Are you? I don't believe you," he got up and left.

"Ok, you don't get to talk to him anymore," Gaia sighed.

"I will accompany him on his walk," Leona got up, bowed to the waitress and left behind a tip of 1,000 col.

Leona burst through the doors. She saw Heruseus on the balcony. "Good afternoon Mister Heruseus," she smiled.

"Just Heruseus is fine," Heruseus smiled weakly.

"Alright then. What seems to be troubling you?" Leona asked.

Heruseus sighed, "Its Dragonstar. I can't tell when she's actually apologizing or just telling me what I want to hear,"

"Tell her how you feel," Leona stated simply.

"Are you nuts? No way! She hates me!" Heruseus wailed.

"I don't hate you," Dragonstar whispered softly.

"Dammit she heard us," Heruseus sighed.

"I asked her to accompany us in secret. I apologize for my deception," Leona sighed.

"I'm still pissed off. Steph, I do still like you a bit but, I've backed off. I mean, Evan is a close friend, so I guess I was 'like, nope, not gonna try,'" Heruseus sighed.

"Man, you got braver in the past 15 minutes," she smiled.

"Well, I realized that Josh can't be my physical shield anymore, but, hey, my soul needs a shield too," Heruseus smiled sadly.

"That was deep bruh," Flare sighed.

"Who else followed us?!" Heruseus demanded.

"Just a humble rose knight," said a deep, soothing voice, followed by fallen rose petals and the stench of roses.

"Beautiful!" Dragonstar cried out.

"Be careful. Roses have thorns, milady," the voice called out again.

Using his Search skill, Heruseus located the source of the voice. The voice came from a male player with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. He had a soothing smile. He bowed deeply. "We got to get out of here. I feel like these roses are familiar…" Heruseus trailed off.

"Good or bad?" Dragonstar asked.

"Bad-" Heruseus started, but was stabbed by Leona, whose kind smile was replaced by a sinister, insane smile.

Heruseus struggled to say something, but instead did a quick 6-part whistle. In less than a second Grimmjack flew through the door, his usual smile was replaced with an intense frown.

"Bash 'em up, Grimm!" screeched Flare.

Grimmjack drew his giant greatsword and charged a sword skill, Earth Rend. Leona dodged out of the way and dropped Heruseus. Heruseus was gasping, even though he lost no HP because he was in town. Gaia ran up to the rose knight and pushed him off the balcony, out of the boundaries of town. The rose knight grabbed onto a cliff edge. "Heh, if he lets go, he'll die. The fall would kill him. I would survive though,"

"True, but someone is waiting below for you!" Leona cackled and shoved Gaia down the cliff.

Heruseus grabbed Dragonstar and jumped after him. He jabbed his sword into the side of the cliff to slow their fall. When the hit the ground, they lost very little HP. Both drank health pots and the felt a sinister presence. Dragonstar gasped and cried out, "Heruseus look!"

Heruseus turned to see Shinigami. "Didn't you learn your lesson?"

"I'm done going easy, boy," He practically spat the word "boy". "'Happy shall they be who take your little ones and dash them against the rock!'"

"What does that even mean?!" Dragonstar cried out.

"In a nutshell? Murdering babies is a good time," Heruseus grimaced at the terrifying Bible verse.

Shinigami charged at Heruseus. Heruseus closed his eyes to embrace the blade. There was a dark flash and a slashing sound. Heruseus opened his eyes to see Gaia, whose HP dropped to 0. "Let the Exodus to Hell begin!" Shinigami cried out loudly.

"Gaia!" Dragonstar cried.

"I…will…miss…you…Heruseus…take…care…of…her…" Gaia struggled.

"She doesn't need protecting!" Heruseus murmured.

Gaia frowned deeply and muttered weakly, "Promise…me…" before shattering.

Dragonstar's cry ripped the world apart. Heruseus screamed like an animal. He was soon covered in a black aura, and his pupils became slits, his irises became a deep, glowing orange. Heruseus sword turned a deep shade of black. "You made Dragonstar hurt more than any pain you could imagine. Now I'll return the pain 10-fold!" Heruseus' voice had become distorted, it became deeper.

Heruseus charged like a bolt of lightning to Shinigami, who silently dodged the violent sword strikes. Heruseus heard a screamed and turned momentarily to see Lance, fall to his death. He was impaled be Shinigami. "How does it feel watch your friends die?"

"'Is it right to go on? They're all gone. Died for the planet. Will they ... will they ever forgive me? ... Right now, I don't really know.'" was all Heruseus said.

"The hell are you rambling about?" Shinigami grunted.

"But what I do know," Heruseus continued, "is that they didn't die in vain! They died so that we could fight on! Now I suggest in this mass Exodus," Heruseus pushed himself of Shinigami's blade, "we send some snakes to Hell as well!"

Heruseus jumped up to the rose knight's position and threw him at the ground. He charged after him and impaled him just before he hit the ground. The player survived, but Heruseus cursor turned orange. In S.A.O, a player's cursor is determined by their crimes. Green is a neutral player; orange is a player who has stolen or harmed. Orange players only stay orange for up to a few weeks, depending on their crimes. But a red player is a player who murdered another player. The only way for such players to become green again is for them to do good karma quests.

"Rōzu! No!" Shinigami broke his tough guy act to mourn his fallen comrade.

"Rōzu? That's a creative name," Heruseus said sarcastically. "Seriously? Japanese for rose? Nerds…"

"Says the one who can name every item from floor 1 to floor 10, their exact drop rate, what store they can be found in, their sell price and their purchase price," Flare dropped down from the cliffside, drinking a health pot.

"Knowledge is power. Any casualties upstairs?" Heruseus asked.

"Yes. Leona ran off, Diana is crying because her brother showed up and died trying to stop his evil sister,"

"I don't trust any of her siblings anymore," Heruseus sighed.

Shinigami had run off, leaving behind a single trampled rose, its thorns long gone. It shattered a few seconds later.

"That was gruesome," Talon dropped down from the cliff. The other members of Dark Theorem followed.

"Let me do a head count; Dragonstar, you, Talon, Aris, Azerath, Diana, Grimmjack, Terriblelizard and myself. That's 9 of us left," Flare noted grimly.

He noticed Heruseus' hair covered his face. Heruseus was oddly silent.

"C'mon dude, don't break down and leave us now!" Flare cried.

"I won't. I can't," his voice was ragged. Tears fell down his depressed face. He wiped his eyes. I need to stop being a wimp.

Crying is natural.

Shut up! I need to be strong like Josh!

Josh cried when he was sad. I think Josh would be proud of who we have become. You know he'd be proud of our bravery, courage and strength.

Leave me alone!

I can't leave myself alone!

Dammit stop giving me a headache! Heruseus argued in his head.

"Heruseus? Are you going to be ok?" Dragonstar asked.

Heruseus shook his eyes clear of his warm tears. "Yeah. Just give me a second,"

"Heruseus? I hate to say this, but you do realize you just killed someone?" Flare asked.

"No. The fall did. I just…Mortally wounded him," Heruseus argued.

"Okay then," said Flare.

"Don't worry, Heruseus has all this under control, right man?" Dragonstar asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Justin?" Heruseus asked.

"What?" Talon replied.

"Everyone is going to break down into teams. Teams of jobs," Heruseus began.

"Hold up," Talon interrupted. "There'll be an odd man out though,"

"No there won't be," Heruseus smile and pointed at the cliff's shadow.

There stood a young man with long black hair and a spear. "You forgot me in the head count" smiled Titanus.

"Oh, continue Theo," Talon motioned.

"Titanus and Flare, your job is to cook for us," Heruseus started.

"Hell yeah!" Flare cried out.

"Hell no!" Titanus cried.

Terriblelizard and Dragonstar, your job is to collect materials for upgrading, blacksmithing, etc.," He continued.

"I'm down with that," Dragonstar smiled.

"One question. Can I build a TARDIS?" Terriblelizard asked.

"Yes. Only if I get to help," Heruseus smiled.

"Cool," Terriblelizard smiled back.

"What's my job?" Aris asked.

"You and Diana get to use the materials Team 2 finds and turn them into clothes," Heruseus smirked.

"Oh man, why do I have to work with him?" Diana asked.

"Next, Azerath and Grimmjack, you guys to hunting for food," Heruseus continued.

"Cool," said Azerath.

"Finally, Talon and I will be working as the team tactians," Heruseus finished.

"What are tactians?" Flare asked.

"Tactians are people who not just plan battles, but take part in them. Kinda like the shadow of the general. Kind of like the mind of the general," Talon explained.

"Oh. That sounds lame," Flare sighed.

"Like hell it is!" Heruseus yelled.

"You're just lame," Flare shrugged.

"Says the kid who thinks roller coasters that have no loops are too intense," Heruseus smirked.

"They are! There too fast!" Flare whined.

"Not really. But if it helps, you can always ride the baby roller coasters," Dragonstar joked.

"See? She does take after me!" Terriblelizard laughed.

"And you take after me," Heruseus sighed.

"Alright Dark Theorem, let's get going!" Diana cheered.

No one remembered the horrible Exodus of lives. No one will forget it forever, but for now, all they could do, is not think of the horror. Not until everything was over. Heruseus thought. Heruseus felt a warm sensation on his right ring finger. It was a dragon ring with a black and green crystal. It came with a voice message. "Hey, Heruseus, you in there?" Dragonstar asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just thinking of a new plan to clear floor 16," Heruseus laughed.

Heruseus stayed quiet about his new ring. He'd have to check the voice crystal that came with it later.

"Well, then Mr. Tactician, let's go!" she smiled.

"If we must," Heruseus sighed.

"Can you two lovebirds hurry up?" Aris sighed.

Heruseus and Dragonstar blushed. "I-it's not like that!" Dragonstar sputtered.

Am I really falling in love with her again? Heruseus asked himself. I can't be… She just lost Evan. I mean, sure, they stopped liking each other a while ago, but still, I can't come off as a jerk. I just need to cool my jets. Heruseus slapped his cheeks.

"Aris, despite whatever you may be thinking, we are not in love with each other," Heruseus sighed.

But I love her… Heruseus thought to himself.

Heruseus is acting kinda weird. I wonder if he's ok? Dragonstar thought to herself.

Terriblelizard smiled. "…What?" Flare noticed her smile.

"Look at the way Heruseus is blushing near her…It's back," she smirked.

"The greatest crush of all time is here once more," Flare giggled.

"What are you two girls giggling about?" Grimmjack walked over to them.

"The crush is back!" Titanus ran over to the trio.

"We know," Terriblelizard laughed.

Soon everyone except for Dragonstar and Heruseus was whispering to each other about "The Crush".

"Um what is going on?" Dragonstar asked.

"How should I know…" Heruseus smiled.

"Well, David, come on!" Terriblelizard yelled at Heruseus as she walked towards the wilderness.

"David?" Heruseus asked.

"Yeah. You're David Tennant and I'm Matt Smith," Terriblelizard explained.

"What am I?" Dragonstar asked eagerly.

"Peter Capaldi?" Heruseus offered.

"Christopher Eckelson?" Terriblelizard offered.

"Eww. Sorry I asked," Dragonstar stuck he tongue out.

The trio laughed.


	10. Chapter 9: Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 9: Whispers in the Dark

Talon moaned, "Why can't we just play League?"

"Because we are already in a damn game!" Optic Flare yelled.

"Yeah, but League isn't deadly," whined Talon.

"Just shut up!" Flare whined.

"I could be playing Blucian or Blukong…" Talon whined.

"Arrgh! Shut the-" Flare started.

"Cool it there, young blood," Diana stopped him.

"Tell him to shut up!" Flare whined.

"Why do I have to?" Diana asked.

"Because he won't shut up!" Flare continued to whine.

"Why should I do it? Why can't you?" Diana asked.

"Because I don't want to!" Flare moaned.

"God, you're so annoying Flare," Talon moaned. "Quit whining and moaning!"

Flare started sputtering like an old car, spitting out lots of curses. Talon and Diana laughed. "Guys, stop abusing your brother," said a high-pitched voice. It was like a little girl's voice.

"Ohmygodsheishere!" Heruseus yelled overjoyed!

"Uh, do I know you?" asked a petite Asian girl.

"I'm your biggest fan LilyPichu!" Heruseus squealed like a fangirl.

"Aww, thanks!" beamed LilyPichu as she gave Heruseus a hug.

Heruseus grinned uncontrollably, "TodayisthebestdayeverIhopeitneverends!"

"Lily!" shouted a boy's voice.

Heruseus turned to see a boy small Asian boy with dark hair. "Today just got better!"

"Who's this guy?" Talon whispered to Flare.

"Umm, I don't know," Flare sighed.

"Lily, who's this guy?" The boy drew his sword, a simple two-handed sword.

"Chill Dom, it's a fan. Apparently of both of us," Lily smiled.

"Well, great to meet you, but we gotta go!" Domics shook Heruseus' hand and then Lily and Dom ran off.

"Well, that was awesome!" Heruseus smiled.

"Ok, well that had no point. We continue!" Flare yelled.

"It had point! I met my idols!" Heruseus complained.

"Whatever. Your 'idol's' are superstitious," Dragonstar pointed out.

"Shuddup!" Heruseus whined.

"Chill," Flare calmed him down.

"Fine," Heruseus sighed.

After a few hours had passed when the team had hit the next town of floor 17, a gothic themed floor, and already checked into an inn. Heruseus walked outside for a bit. It was cool night despite the fact they were in a small town in a mesa. Heruseus began to run out to the fields and killed a few monsters before sitting down and opening the voice crystal.

Hey Little Brother. Heruseus choked as Josh's familiar voice filled his eardrums. I figure that I am dead by now. On the other hand, maybe I forgot to take out the voice crystal. Either way, you deserve to hear this. I know lately I have been hanging out with some of the popular kids and treating you like trash. I'm sorry. You will always be my little brother. The day this game became reality, I began to look for you frantically. I met up with Gracie, Cesar, Jerrod, Amy, Amber and Beth, but I kept looking for you. I never stopped. I hope by the time this reaches you I'm still alive so you can find me. Every night since that day, I've had dreams about the beta, the only time you and I could hang out. Especially because you go to that stupid Catholic High School now. But whatever. We will both be going to the same school to catch up. The dreams are always very vivid, usual with us dueling before we log out, as we often did. The dreams are more like memories. You see, it started with me beating you in the duel. However, slowly you have been getting better. I hope to live long enough to see you beat me, as you did on the last day of the beta. I still have enough time, so I'll sing you one of your favorite songs. Enjoy Little Brother. And remember, even though I might be dead, I will still always love you.

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave tear drops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

I love you Little Brother…

Heruseus began to sob uncontrollably. He couldn't stop. "Leave it up to that jerk to sing a sad song,"

Heruseus bawled for an hour before he could pull himself together. When he did, he put the voice crystal in his inventory and ran back to the inn. When he opened the door, he checked the time. It was 5:30 in the morning. And who better to greet him than Dragonstar. "I actually thought you'd stop going hunting so late at night," she sighed.

"I didn't go hunting," Heruseus said quickly. He could feel his tears welling up.

"Really? Did you go on a date then?" Dragonstar mocked.

"No. Leave me alone!" Heruseus shouted. The tears almost fell down his cheeks.

"You've been alone since you left!" Dragonstar yelled.

"No I haven't! Josh has been with me!" Heruseus blurted out.

"Are you insane? Josh is dead! Theo I get that it hurts and this seems harsh, but you have to get over it! Josh wouldn't want you to mourn this long!" Dragonstar shouted.

"I was with his voice! He sang to me! He apologized to me!" Heruseus shouted. The tears now began to fall down his face. Grimmjack woke up to the noise.

"Theo! Are you ok?!" Grimmjack ran to him.

Heruseus grabbed him and hugged him. "I want Josh back!" he shouted like a child.

"Hey, hey, it's ok! Josh is in your heart! And other places like your memories!" Grimmjack tried to calm him down.

Diana came running down stairs. "Take him upstairs Diana. Dragonstar, outside, now!" Grimmjack shouted.

The early morning light bathed the small town. Grimmjack made the pretty image ruined. He had a horrible scowl. "Listen up Stephanie! I don't normally act like this! I'm normally chill. You get that right?" he demanded.

"Yes," Dragonstar said weakly.

"Good. This is the only time I'm gonna go ballistic! Listen to me! Theo is not gonna get over Josh for a long time. Josh was like his brother! They even passionately referred to each other as Little and Big Brother respectively. They even included me in this as well. I'm not as hurt because I only knew Josh for two years, Theo knew him for 7. He's known Josh longer than he's known Westin! And those two have known each for 6 years! Look, what I'm trying to say is you have no idea how much he hurts. What we do need to know is what he's talking about with Josh's voice…" Grimmjack seethed.

"Ok," Dragonstar started for inside.

"We're not done here! You still need to apologize to him. And to the others because your screaming woke them up," Grimmjack finished.

"Yes sir!" Dragonstar said.

"Am I detecting sass?" Grimmjack yelled.

"N-no!" Dragonstar cowered.

"Good," Grimmjack folded his arms.

The duo walked inside were Heruseus had calmed down. The others had woken up. Titanus was stroking Heruseus' hair as Titanus was murmuring with Flare. Dragonstar nervously approached the group. "I'm sorry for waking you up," she turned towards Heruseus, "And I'm sorry for making you cry. It won't happen again," she apologized.

"Shut up. It will happen again. Onii-two, I'm sad," Heruseus murmured like a little kid.

"Onii-two?" Flare asked.

"I'm his temporary replacement for his Onii-san, Josh," Titanus explained.

"Ah," Flare nodded.

"Yeah," Heruseus murmured.

"Get this kid a blanket, he's falling asleep," Titanus got up and Heruseus laid down.

Titanus put the blanket over Heruseus and after a few minutes, he had fallen asleep. "Ok, I really am sorry. I don't mean to be rude, it just happens," Dragonstar sighed.

"It's ok," Grimmjack sighed.

"Huh?" Dragonstar looked at him.

"Theo is just really needy right now; he needs someone to take care of him. And Axel can't do it forever," Flare sighed.

"So, I've decided on your punishment," Grimmjack said firmly.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CHOCOLATE-COVERED BANNANA!" Heruseus screamed.

Everyone froze except for Flare. "He sleep talks," Flare muttered. "Usually about Assassin's Creed,"

Everyone sighed.

"I can guess my punishment. I have to take care of him," Dragonstar murmured.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll call you Onii-chan!" Flare said hopefully.

"He'll probably call her Koibito," Titanus laughed.

"And he'll whisper 'Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu'!" Grimmjack laughed.

"He's such a weeaboo," Titanus laughed.

"I AM AN OTAKU!" Heruseus screamed in his sleep.

"His subconscious can hear the word 'weeaboo'," Titanus muttered.

"What does all that mean!?" Dragonstar yelled.

"Shhh, it's ok!" laughed Flare.

When Heruseus woke up Dragonstar was sitting next to him. There were tears in her eyes. He closed his eyes and listened to her plea, "I don't understand. He is a good person but why does he like me so much? Am I that beautiful to him or something?"

Yes. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I wish I could be a brave as you. Heruseus wanted to say, but he held his tongue.

He made a cough and Dragonstar turned. Thank the gods his eyes were closed, otherwise Dragonstar would've been bright red. She shook him awake. "Hmm?"

"Wake up sleepy head," she smiled.

"Why?" Heruseus moaned.

"Because today, I want your help," she blushed.

"Why?" Heruseus asked.

"Do you still remember how to play piano?" she asked.

"Yeah. Wait; is this about the music in SAO?" he asked.

"Yes. I want Jamie, you and I to make a band," she admitted nervously.

"Aww, it's sweet that you thought of me. But, my main priority is clearing the game," Heruseus sighed.

"Do you still have an empty skill slot?" Dragonstar asked.

"No," Heruseus sighed.

"What did you use it on?" she asked.

"…Piano," Heruseus sighed again.

Dragonstar smiled, "I knew it! When you disappear during the night and I hear the piano in the chapel, it's you isn't it?"

"Yes," Heruseus admitted.

"You still play as beautifully as you do IRL," she smiled.

"My Piano Mastery is 674/1000," Heruseus admitted sheepishly.

"Holy crap! Who taught you that much?" Dragonstar gasped.

"I just used my knowledge from reality," Heruseus shrugged.

"Who taught you IRL?" Dragonstar asked.

"I was self-taught for a month, and then I got Talon to teach me," Heruseus explained.

"Incredible, for a weeaboo," Dragonstar smirked.

"Shut up. We live in America, it's called an otaku," Heruseus growled.

"Chill," Dragonstar murmured.

"Whatever, let's start a band!" Heruseus cheered.


	11. Chapter 10: The Pheonix

Chapter 10: The Phoenix

"Good morning," Flare said as he walked downstairs to the sound of piano, violin and Dragonstar's voice.

"We need more members," Heruseus sighed.

"Who?" Dragonstar pondered.

"I can play drums," Flare offered.

"You're in!" Dragonstar smiled.

"I can play electric guitar," Titanus offered.

"Double Yahtzee!" Heruseus smirked.

"Uh, ok then," Dragonstar squirmed.

"How are we gonna get better?" Flare asked.

"Training montage," Titanus, Terriblelizard and Heruseus said in perfect unison.

"We can't afford that… Nor is it possible in reality or VR," Dragonstar frowned.

"Buzzkill…" Terriblelizard pouted.

"I heard you need more members!" Grimmjack came downstairs. "I learned bass,"

"Thanks, but-" started Dragonstar.

"Hell yeah! Now everyone is in the band!" Heruseus grinned.

"Except for Diana, Aris, Azerath and I," Talon pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're technically in the band since you taught me, so it's both our skills in one…concerto," Heruseus explained.

"That's…a really good metaphor," Talon nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, let's get a name," Dragonstar suggested.

"Mewo Knights!" Heruseus and Talon said in unison.

"I don't get what this 'mewo' thing is," Dragonstar sighed.

"You see, back in 5-6th grade, when Heruseus and I hung out more often, we would text each other 'meow', but we typed so fast that 'meow' got scrambled into 'mewo', so the name stuck. It's our gag," Talon explained.

"Cool," Dragonstar murmured.

"I don't think we should be the Mewo Knights…" Titanus complained.

"Aww, c'mon, you're just jealous you didn't come up with it first!" Talon whined.

"No, I'm not," Titanus muttered.

"How about The Phoenix?" asked Dragonstar.

"What's the plural?" asked Titanus.

"Phoenix," Talon said before Heruseus could.

"Then The Phoenix it is!" Dragonstar cheered.

The group practiced for a few hours and then they went to bed. Only Heruseus stayed downstairs. "Aren't you coming up?" asked Dragonstar.

"I will. I'll just clean up first," Heruseus said.

"…Ok," Dragonstar pretended to head upstairs but hid behind the stairs.

Heruseus got up and went through the front down, only after checking no one else was downstairs. Dragonstar watched through the window before chasing after him. He went inside the chapel and Dragonstar jumped up to a window to see him. He sat down at the piano. He stretched his fingers and played a few quick notes that Dragonstar could hear well, so she snuck inside. She heard Heruseus clear his throat before starting a new melody.

"I'm 15 for a moment

Caught in between 10 and 20

And I'm just dreaming

Counting the ways to where you are," he sang.

"I'm 22 for a moment

And she feels better than ever

And we're on fire

Making our way back from Mars

15 there's still time for you

Time to buy and time to lose

15, there's never a wish better than this

When you only got a hundred years to live

I'm 33 for a moment

Still the man, but you see I'm a "they"

A kid on the way, babe

A family on my mind

I'm 45 for a moment

The sea is high

And I'm heading into a crisis

Chasing the years of my life

15 there's still time for you

Time to buy and time to lose yourself

Within a morning star

15 I'm all right with you

15, there's never a wish better than this

When you only got a hundred years to live

Half time goes by

Suddenly you're wise

Another blink of an eye

67 is gone

The sun is getting high

We're moving on...

I'm 99 for a moment

And dying for just another moment

And I'm just dreaming

Counting the ways to where you are

15 there's still time for you

22 I feel her too

33 you're on your way

Every day's a new day...

15 there's still time for you

Time to buy and time to choose

Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this

When you only got a hundred years to live," he finished.

He played the last few notes on the piano. Dragonstar start caught herself crying. The song itself was beautiful. She heard clapping. She hadn't noticed that Talon was sitting at the pews. He got up and said, "You've been getting better,"

"I hope it's good enough for the others to let me do a single at the end of our performance in three days," Heruseus sighed.

"Are you kidding? Of course they would!" Talon praised.

"I disagree," Heruseus said.

"It's this song, right?" Talon said quietly.

"Yeah. It's a special song. I remember this song by heart because my brother, father and I used to sing it together. And now… now those days are over. It's my fault. When people noticed my brother was prodigy, I felt like everyone expected too much of me. So I just got heavy into gaming and getting into trouble. Those days ended in a flash. And now I'm here. Living my one true dream. Become one with a video game," Heruseus said with a sad smile.

"Tragic. I warned you about this dumb dream of yours. I knew you wouldn't want to get rid of it all," Talon said coldly.

"And you were right. I admit to that," Heruseus returned.

"I think it's great that you're positive around the others, but you should let this darkness loose more often," Talon warned.

"I can't. I might scare people. I can be dark," Heruseus coughed.

"How goes the sickness?" Talon asked.

"Better," Heruseus returned.

Heruseus has been practicing and having secret conversations with Justin! Dragonstar felt betrayed. Stop it me! Stop acting like Theo can only tell his secrets to me! I wonder if he's barely told me anything. She slapped her cheeks. She turned around and started to leave.

"So, how goes it with you and Steph?" Talon asked.

Both Dragonstar and Heruseus turned bright red. "Uh, g-good I guess. I just think that maybe I might have like a 5% chance!"

"As opposed to the usual?" Talon asked.

"0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001%," Heruseus sighed.

"Don't undermine yourself like that," Talon said with a tsk.

"I'm not. If I were undermining myself I would've said I had a 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% chance," Heruseus sighed.

Talon laughed and Heruseus joined in. They started towards the exit. Dragonstar flung the door open with haste and ran toward the inn. She made it up the stairs and saw Heruseus leaving the building. He was talking and laughing with Talon about something. She sighed.

Heruseus and Talon opened the doors slowly as not to wake anyone. Dragonstar went up to her. She jumped over the creaky stair and into bed.

Heruseus got home and said goodnight to Talon. Heruseus' room was the only room downstairs. Heruseus stripped down to his underwear and a plain white T-shirt. He laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling. He opened his menu with a sighed. He pulled out Paper Towns. He read for an hour before taking off his glasses and putting away his book. Before long, he was fast asleep, ready for the adventures of the next day.

When Heruseus woke up, Dragonstar, whose room was above his, was singing.

He could quite make out what song it was, but it sounded like Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy.

Heruseus shook his head. He changed into some new armor, a long black coat, like the others, with a hem that reached down to his calves. The coat had black shoulder guards and a blood red, crescent moon over the right breast. He equipped Kuro and walked outside of his room. Outside, Flare, Talon and Terriblelizard were waiting. "Let's go on a hunting party!" Titanus suggested as he came downstairs..

The five nerds walked out to the gothic forest and fought some gargoyle monster until they got to a mini boss, Berra, a large gargoyle that was defeated in under an hour. The team panted. They had only been out for three hours and T.L and Flare already wanted to call quits. "Head back guys. We'll continue," Titanus smirked.

The duo headed off, whilst the trio went on in search of more adventure. Before long it was lunchtime and after the trio had eaten, Titanus and Talon went home. Heruseus stayed and started killing monster as a way to vent. "How dare they?!" he swung at a gargoyle.

"They think that they can just treat me like a child!" he swung again.

"I. Am. A. Teenage. Boy! I. Can. Make. My. Own. Decisions. I. Don't. Need. People. To. Watch. Me!" Heruseus released a feral scream and before he knew it, there was a strange sensation. His sword became twin katanas; his body became black and furry. His hands became claws. His eyes became orange. He grew 6 fox tails and fox ears. His voice had become a feral screech. He had entered into SAO signature ability that only beta-testers unlocked. It was called Berserker. It could only be activated upon extreme emotions. He Heruseus' speed and strength had doubled, as had his agility. Each beta-tester's Berserker looked different. Heruseus' was the only animal-like Berserker known. It was supposed to be a half-fox half-man demon. He shredded through every monster in the forest in under 10 minutes. The only problem with Heruseus' Berserker was that its main ability, Rage Gene, made it so that the more he killed, the longer he stayed in Berserker. But the longer he stayed in Berserker, the longer he would be knocked out. Flare had heard the animal howl and brought the guild to investigate.

"It's gotta be a boss-level monster," Grimmjack whispered.

"It kinda reminds me of Lupis," Dragonstar muttered.

"He must have insane stats because he's only go one HP bar," Flare noted.

"Wait, where is Heruseus?" Titanus asked.

The guild checked for Heruseus' HP bar. Next to it was a fox icon. "What the hell does that mean?" asked Aris.

"I think that fox demon down there is Heruseus," Grimmjack noted.

"Oh shit!" Azerath yelped.

Heruseus' enhanced hearing heard Azerath. He leaped towards him and tore him apart with both claws and katanas. Azerath's tear fell as fast as his HP bar. Before long, he was dead. The others hid in the shadows. Heruseus sniffed the air until a man in ivory armor with a red spear tackled him. The man restrained Heruseus. Heruseus struggled while the man called out, "Boys! Get the chains!" Ten more soldiers came out with chains.

The wrapped the chains around Heruseus, who was gnashing his teeth and trying to swipe at the man. "Knights of the Blood Oath! Take him away!" he commanded.

"Dammit," sighed Grimmjack.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Well other than the fact that one of our friends just killed another one of our friends, Heruseus has been taken to an extremely powerful guild. They man be small, but they are elite. Their leader Heathcliff and I got off on the wrong foot. Right now, they most likely plan to keep Heruseus captive or to kill him," Grimmjack said grimly.

"Absolutely wonderful," muttered Diana.

"Well then, as leader, I command us to charge!" Grimmjack commanded.


	12. Chapter 11: Zero

Chapter 11: Zero

Heruseus regained consciousness in a small house surrounded by players in red and white armor. He shook his head and groaned. "The fox has finally woken up!" said a tall player in white armor with a spear.

Heruseus tried to move but he was in shackles. "What's going on here?" asked a girl with brown hair. She had a rapier at her waist. She was extremely pretty.

"This player was found in the woods on floor 17, Lady Asuna. He was in some kind of fox form," explained the spearman.

The player, Asuna walked over to Heruseus. She stared at Heruseus for a while until Heruseus said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer,"

Asuna blushed and stammered, "S-shut up! Where's Commander?"

"We don't know," the spearman sighed.

"Of course you don't Algernon," sighed Asuna.

"What did you say?" Heruseus whispered tensely.

"Algernon?" Asuna asked confused.

Heruseus screamed, "You bastard! Where the hell have you been?! I will kill you! Why would you leave Ezdeath, Roy and Firestone to die?! Answer me!"

Algernon lowered his spear. "Heruseus? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is you idiot! How do you not recognize me!?" he screamed.

"Chill out man!" Algernon took of his helmet and sure enough, it was the same player who had that stupid white buzz cut Heruseus hated so much.

"Did you just tell me to chill out?!" Heruseus screamed.

His claws were coming back. "Oh crap! Formation!"

Algernon put his helmet on and readied his spear.

Suddenly, the window shattered and a player burst in. He was wearing a gold mask with gold leggings and gauntlets. He was wearing a black cloak that had stars on the inside. He had shaggy black hair and through the mask, Heruseus could see green eyes. Heruseus lost concentration. He returned to his normal state. "Sorry D-, I mean Heruseus. I gotta kidnap you now," The player grabbed Heruseus and they took off through the window.

"Waaaaaaaaaaait!" Heruseus cried as he flew through the trees of floor 17.

The player ran just as fast as Heruseus could. He must have maxed out his speed too. Heruseus thought.

The two flew through the trees until his savior had set down Heruseus. "Uh, thanks,"

The player said nothing.

"Is your player name Loser? Because you look like Loser from Dimension W,"

"My player name is Zero,"

"Oh. So, why are we waiting here?"

"I am waiting for my little sister,"

"Oh. Cool. Is she hot?"

"That's gross,"

"Why?"

"You'll understand in 10 years or so,"

"Um, ok?"

"Just wait,"

Soon another player ran through the trees at top speed. Unlike her brother, Zero, she didn't wear a mask. She wore a coat, similar to Heruseus'. She wore her black hair in two long ponytails. She shared green eyes with her brother. "Hey Zero. Where's Ez?" she asked.

"Don't know. But I found him December," Zero sighed.

"Wait, your name is December?" Heruseus asked.

"I guess he's not that much different," December sighed.

"Nope," sighed Zero.

"Can you explain?" Heruseus asked.

Another player ran into the clearing. This player had shaggy blonde hair like Heruseus and he had green eyes. In fact, the player looked like he could be Heruseus' son. "Hey Zero, December," he said.

"Hey Nocturne," December smiled.

"Hey big sis!" Nocturne smiled. "So who found D-, Heruseus?"

"Zero," December said.

"Good job!" Nocturne said cheerfully.

"You definitely took Mom's cheerfulness," Zero sighed.

"And you took Dad's anti-socialness," Nocturne teased.

"At least December is in the middle," sighed Zero.

"Mind you we all took Dad's sarcasm," December reminded her brothers.

"And I got Dad's puns and pranks!" Nocturne laughed.

"At least we didn't get Mom's. Her puns and pranks are terrible," December laughed.

"Um, hi. Yes, I'm right here. You kind of abducted me," Heruseus reminded the siblings.

"Right," December sighed.

Nocturne came up behind Zero and took his mask off. Heruseus could now see that Zero had glasses just like his. "Ezreal! I will kill you!" Zero launched himself at his little brother.

Nocturne dodged. "Aww c'mon Sora, have some fun!"

"Shut up!" Zero ran at him.

"Boys, chill," December sighed.

"Shut up Alyssa! It's a brother thing!" Nocturne laughed.

Zero grabbed his mask and put it back on. "Stupid kid," he muttered.

"Still here!" Heruseus sighed.

"Sorry D-, Heruseus," Zero sighed.

"What are you guys trying to call me?" Heruseus asked.

"Not important," sighed Zero.

"Wait, didn't we abduct him so we could tell him?" Nocturne asked.

"Yes, we did, but I don't think we need to tell him until we get Mom. By the way, where is she?" December sighed.

"I just remembered something Dad said. We can't tell Heruseus who Mom is. It will alter time. Drastically," Nocturne sighed.

"Ok. Fine. Heruseus, in 10 years, you get married and have a son two years later. Two years later, you have a daughter. Then you have another son two years after that. When your eldest is 16, you invent time travel and you send you're three kids to go help you because you went back in time and accidently screwed some stuff up. So it's your kids job to help you," Zero explains.

Heruseus laughed, "That's a good one!"

"We're not kidding Dad. Oh, damn it!" Nocturne smacked his head.

"Dad? You're my kids?" Heruseus asked.

"Yes. We are Dad," December explained.

"Is that what you meant by it was weird for me to ask if December was hot?" Heruseus asked.

"Yes," Zero sighed.

"Ok, well even if you are my daughter, which I don't believe you are, you're still hot," Heruseus said.

"Dad!" December blushed.

"Sorry. Are you three serious?" Heruseus asked.

"Yes," The siblings said in unison.

"I can see how Nocturne here is my son, but not you two," Heruseus explained.

"You're how old?" asked Zero.

"14, almost 15," Heruseus said.

"Then you know how alleles work?" Zero asked.

"Yes,"

"Both you and the person you marry have recessive alleles for black hair," Zero explained.

"Oh. Who do I marry?" Heruseus asked.

"Classified," December said.

"Dang it," Heruseus sighed, "Worth a shot,"

December laughed.

"So let me get this straight," Heruseus said. "You," he pointed at Zero, "are my firstborn, and you're 16?"

"Yes," Zero answered.

"And you are my middle child and you're 14?" Heruseus pointed at December.

"Yes,"

"And you're my youngest and you're 12?"

"Yes," said Nocturne.

"I see," Heruseus nodded. "Come give your old man a hug!"

The siblings smiled and ran to him and they hugged. Around them, fireflies were floating around.

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams" December sang.

"You do know your father's favorite song," Heruseus smiled.

"And Mom's voice," Zero noted.

After an hour, the four of them lay there in the clearing. "How did you guys get your names. Both IRL and player," Heruseus asked.

"You were rewatching No Game, No Life before I was born. My player name was derived from Zeref, another anime character," Zero smiled.

He had taken of his mask. While it was on, Zero looked menacing, but now that it was off, he looked caring.

"Sounds like me," Heruseus laughed.

"My name you got from my godmother, Jamie-Lynn, because her real name was Alyssa. I got December because it was both Sora's and my birth month, and it was your favorite month," December smiled. "I almost made my name Sakura. Or Starlight,"

"Aw, now that's sweet," Heruseus smiled.

"Both my names are derived from League of Legends," Nocturne laughed.

"Another thing I would do," Heruseus smiled.

The group sat for a few more minutes before Zero got up suddenly. "Dad, your guild will be here soon. We gotta go. Don't tell them about us," Zero put his mask on and hugged his father. "See you soon,"

December hugged him too. Heruseus kissed her forehead. Nocturne hugged him too. "I'm not kissing you!" Heruseus laughed.

"I don't want you too!" Nocturne smiled.

The trio of siblings ran off at top speed. "Aw, crap, I didn't get their contact info," Heruseus sighed as he watched his kids run off.

"Heruseus!" yelled Flare.

"Hey guys!" Heruseus smiled.

Don't mention the kids… Heruseus reminded himself.

"Holy crap! You're ok!" Dragonstar rushed to Heruseus and hugged him.

"Squeezing…Me…Ouch…I'm…OK…" Heruseus struggled to breathe.

Dragonstar finally released Heruseus. "Jeez, don't scare us like that!" Dragonstar scolded.

"Sorry, I just caught up in," Heruseus cleared his throat, "family matters,"

"Family matters?" asked Grimmjack.

"Yeah," Heruseus said nervously. "Where's Aris?"

"Dead," Grimmjack said tightly.

"Did I kill him too?" Heruseus voice cracked.

"No," Grimmjack sighed.

"So that leaves who?"

"You, me, Flare, Dragonstar, Diana, Titanus, Talon and Terriblelizard," Grimmjack replied weakly.

"What have I done?" Heruseus murmured.

"Nothing. None of this is your fault," Diana said.

"I killed Azerath. I should've stayed solo. No one would have died," Heruseus replied curtly.

"That's not true!" Dragonstar replied.

"Isn't it? I killed Azerath, Lance died because of the BES, Aris died while you guys were looking for me, and Diana's brother died because of Black Serpents. Face it guys, I did all of this," Heruseus responded angrily.

"Theo…We just need to keep moving on, we need to beat this game, otherwise their deaths will be meaningless," Grimmjack pleaded.

"Maybe for you, but for me, no game, no life," Heruseus said curtly.

"Theo, that's not true," Talon said.

"Yes it is Justin. Especially lately, when I became a shut in. You can try to finish the game, but I will no longer hesitate to kill the clears. I will not leave this. No game, no life," and with that, Heruseus left his friends behind.

"Theo wait!" cried Diana.

"Teleport: Hexam!" Heruseus cried.

"Where the hell is Hexam?" Grimmjack asked.

"It's the main town of floor 17," replied Talon.

"Good bye…" Diana whimpered.

"It was his choice," Grimmjack said coldly.

"There goes the band," Flare joked.

"Are you kidding me? Theo just left and you're worried about a stupid band?!" Dragonstar yelled.

"I have some serious déjà vu," Grimmjack muttered.

"As you should," Talon whispered.

"How do you know about the Great Schism of Dark Theorem?" Grimmjack asked.

"Theo told me," Talon replied.

"Wonderful," muttered Grimmjack.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Talon looked at the ground.

"For what?" Flare asked.

"I saw this side of him once before… And I didn't remove the idea from his brain," Talon sighed.

"Are you kidding me?! Why not?" Flare demanded.

"I didn't think it was serious. But now I realize how grave this situation is. He's not kidding. He will kill anyone who attempts to clear the game," Talon said grimly.

"Even us?" Dragonstar asked.

"Even us," Talon replied grimly.

"What if we fix him?" Flare asked.

"That's the best idea you've had ever," Talon said sarcastically, "Of course we're going to fix him! The question is how?"

"No Game, No Life?" Diana offered.

"What is with that quote of his?" Flare asked.

"No, it's an anime, No Game, No Life. And to answer your question Diana, that will make it worse," Grimmjack responded.

"How do you know that?" Talon asked.

"Theo made me watch a lot of anime," Grimmjack sighed.

"What about Erased? He'd understand if he watched Erased,"

"Don't worry," said a voice.

The group turned to see Zero. "He just needs some time to think. And, Dragonstar, I need you to sing this song to him," Zero handed Dragonstar some sheet music.

"Are you sure?" Dragonstar asked.

"He'll cry like a baby when you sing it. Trust me. I understand a lot about my f-, I mean, him," Zero explained.

"Who are you?" asked Terriblelizard.

"His…friend," Zero smiled.

"Hurry up big brother!" whined Nocturne.

"Shut up!" Zero growled.

"Nocturne! We were supposed to stay hidden!" December whined.

"Oops. Just pretend we weren't here!" yelled Nocturne as he ran off.

"I apologize about my brother. I gotta go," Zero muttered and ran after Nocturne and December.

"What a weird dude," Talon muttered as the team formulated a plan to chase after Heruseus.


End file.
